interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Portugese/a
A,a sub A,a (á) primeira letra do alfabeto latino (vogal) abaco sub ábaco abandonamento sub abandonamento abandonar v abandonar abandonate adj/pp abandonado/a abandono sub abandono abasia sub abasia abassamento sub abaixamento abassar v abaixar abat-jour F sub abat-jour F, abajur, quebra-luz (compare: paralumine) abatter v abater abattimento sub abatimento (fraqueza; desalento; desanimo; decadência; desconto; morte (de gado); corte (de arvores); queda (de edifício ou de terreno) abattite adj abatido/a abattitor sub abatedor (aquele que abate ou diminui; ~ de gado (magarefe), lenhador, etc.) abattitorio sub matadouro abbate sub abade abbatessa sub abadessa abbatia sub abadia abbatial adj abacial abbinar v combinar, unir ab prep de (proveniência) abbordabile adj abordável, acessível abbordage sub Naut. (acto de) abordar (um barco) abbordar v abordar abbordo sub Naut. (acto de) abordar (um navio) abbreviamento sub abreviação abbreviar v abreviar abbreviate adj/pp abreviado/a abbreviation sub abreviação abbreviative adj abreviativo/a abbreviativemente adv abreviadamente abbreviator sub abreviador abbreviatura sub abreviação abc sub abc abdicante sub/adj abdicante abdicar v abdicar abdicatario sub abdicatário abdication sub abdicação abdicative adj abdicativo/a abdicativemente adv abdicativamente abdicator sub abdicador abdicatori adj abdicatório/a abdominal adj abdominal abdomine sub abdome, abdomén abdominose adj abdominoso/a abducer -duc-/-duct- v abduzir abduction sub Fisiol. abdução abductor sub Fisiol. abdutor abecedario sub abecedário Abel npr m Abel aberrante adj aberrante (fora do normal) aberrantemente adv aberrantemente aberrar v aberrar aberration sub aberração abhorrer v aborrecer abhorribile adj abominável, odioso/a abhorribilemente adv aborrecivelmente abhorrimento sub aborrecimento, ódio abiberar v abeverar abiberatorio sub bebedouro, bebedoiro abiete sub abete abiete de Canada abete do Canada abiete sibiric abete siberiano a- {prefixo} [ 'an-' antes '-h-' e vogal; usado com substantivos e adjectivos] a-, an- a- {prefixo verbal} com verbos e em combinação com sufixos verbais, com substantivos e adjectivos para, em direcção de, (exprime movimento, mudança em, incrementar de intensidade, etc.) {compare:} abatter etc.; abassar etc. -abile {sufixo adjectival} com verbos terminados em '-ar' abiogenese sub abiogénese, (espontâneo) abiogenesis sub abiogénese, (espontâneo) abiogeneticamente adv abiogeneticamente abiogenetic adj abiogenético/a abiotic adj abiótico/a a prep a abjecte adj abjecto/a abjection sub abjecção abjurabile adj abjurável abjuramento sub abjuramento abjurar v abjurar abjuration sub abjuração abjurator sub abjurador abjuratori adj abjurador/a ablactar v ablactar ablactation sub ablactação ablandar v abrandar ablation sub ablação ablative adv ablativo/a ablativo absolute ablativo absoluto ablativo sub ablativo ablator sub ablator ablegate adj/pp ablegado/a ablegato sub ablegado abluer -lu-/-lut- v abluir ablution sub ablução, lavagem abnegar v abnegar abnegate adj/pp abnegado/a abnegatemente adv abnegadamente abnegation sub abnegação abnegative adj abnegativo/a abnegativemente adv abnegadamente abolimento sub abolição abolir v abolir abolite adj abolido/a abolition sub abolição abolitionismo sub abolicionismo abolitionista sub abolicionista abolitive adj abolitivo/a abolitor sub abolidor abomaso sub abomaso abominabile adj abominável abominabilemente adv abominavelmente abominar v abominar abomination sub abominação abonamento sub subscrição (a um jornal) abonar¹ v subscrever abonar² v abonar abonar se v subscrever-se (a um jornal, etc.) abonate adj/pp abonado/a abonato sub abonado abordator sub abordador aborigine sub/adj aborígine aborigines sub pl aborígines abortamento sub aborto abortar v abortar abortive adj abortivo/a abortivo sub abortivo aborto sub aborto ab ovo L ab ovo L abracadabra sub abracadabra abraciamento sub abraçamento abraciar v abraçar abracio sub abraço abrader -rad-/-ras- v abrasar abrasion sub abrasão abrasive adj abrasivo/a abrasivemente adv abrasivamente abrasivitate sub abrasividade abrasivo sub abrasivo abrogabile adj abrogável abrogabilemente adv abrogavelmente abrogar v abrogar abrogation sub abrogação abrogative adj abrogativo/a abrogativemente adv abrogativamente abrogator sub abrogador abrogatori adj abrogatório/a abrumper -rump-/-rupt- v cessar (interromper) abrupte adj abrupto/a abruptemente adv abruptamente Abruzzi I npr pl Abruzzi I (região italiana) Absalom npr m Absalom absceder -ced-/-cess- v absceder abscesso sub abcesso abscinder -scind-/-sciss- v abscindir abscissa sub Mat. abcissa abscission sub abscisão, abcisão, excisão absconder v absconder abscondimento sub escondimento abscondite adj abscondido/a absentar v ausentar absentar se ausentar-se absente adj ausente absentia sub ausência absentismo sub absenteismo, absentencionismo absentista sub absenteísta, abstencionista abside sub abside absidial adj absidial absidiola sub absidíola absinthic adj absíntica/o absinthina sub Quim. absíntina absinthio sub absíntio (planta herbácea aromática e amarga da família das compostas, a artemísia absinthium, vulgarmente chamada losna; bebida alcoólica aromatizada com esta planta.) absinthismo sub Med. absintismo absolute adj absoluto/a absolutemente adv absolutamente absolution sub absolvição, remissão absolutisar v absolutizar absolutisation sub absolutização absolutismo sub absolutismo absolutista sub absolutista absolutor sub absolutor absolutori adj absolutório/a absolver -solv-/-solut- v absolver absorbente¹ adj absorvente absorbente² sub absorvente (substancia que absorve) absorbentemente adv absorventemente absorbentia sub absorvência absorber -sorb-/-sorpt- v absorver absorbibile adj absorvível absorbibilemente adv absorvivelmente absorbibilitate sub absorvibilidade absorbite in absorvido/absorto em absorption sub absorção absorptive adj absortivo/a absorptivitate sub absortividade abstemie adj abstémio/a abstemio sub abstémio abstensionismo sub abstensionismo abstention sub abstenção abstentionista sub abstencionista abstergente sub/adj abstergente abstergentia sub abstergencia absterger v absterger abstersion sub abstersão abstersive adj abstersivo/a abstersivo sub abstersivo abstinente adj abstémio/a abstinentia sub abstinência abstiner se de abster-se de abstiner -tin-/-tent- v abster abstracte adj abstracto/a abstraction sub abstracção abstractismo sub abstractismo abstractista sub abstractista abstractive adj abstractivo/a abstraher -trah-/-tract- v abstrair abstruse adj abstruso/a abstrusitate sub abstrusidade absurde adj absurdo/a absurdemente adv absurdamente absurditate sub absurdidade absurdo sub absurdo abulia sub abulia abulic adj abúlico/a abulico sub abúlico abundante adj abundante abundantemente adv abundantemente abundantia sub abundância abundar v abundar abundar in abundar em/com abusar v abusar abusar de abusar de abusator sub abusador abusive adj abusivo/a abuso sub abuso abysmal adj abismal abysmo sub abismo abyssal adj abissal abyssin adj abissíno/a Abyssinia npr Abissínia abyssino sub abissíno/a abysso sub abisso, abismo acacia sub Bot. acácia academia sub academia academial adj academial academic adj académico/a, académia academico sub académico academismo sub academismo academista sub/adj academista acaju -jú sub caju, acaju acanthaceas sub Bot. acantaceas acanthacee adj Bot. acantáceo/a acantho sub acanto (1. Bot.; 2. Arquit.) acaro sub ácaro acarophobia sub acarofobia acatalepsia sub acatalepsia acataleptic adj acataléctico/a acataleptico sub acataléctico acaule adj acaule accalmia sub acalmia accaparamento sub açambarcamento accaparar v açambarcar, monopolizar accapar v monopolizar accastellage sub acastelamento accastellamento sub acastelamento accastellar v acastelar acceder -ced-/-cess- v aceder accelerando I sub Mus. acelerando I accelerar v acelerar accelerate adj/pp acelerado/a acceleration sub aceleração accelerative adj acelerativo/a accelerator sub acelerador accelerographo sub acelerógrafo accelerometro sub acelerómetro accender -cend-/-cens- v acender accendibile adj inflamável, combustível accendimento sub acendimento accenditor sub acendedor accensibile adj acendível accensibilitate sub acendibilidade accento acute Gram. acento agudo accento sub acento accento circumflexe acento circunflexo accento grave Gram. acento grave accentual adj acentual accentuar v acentuar accentuate adj/pp acentuado/a accentuation sub acentuação acceptabile adj aceitável acceptabilemente adv aceitavelmente acceptabilitate sub aceitabilidade acceptar v aceitar acceptate adj/pp aceitado/a acceptation sub aceitação acception sub aceitação accessibile adj acessível accessibilemente adv acessivelmente accessibilitate sub acessibilidade accession sub acessão accesso sub acesso accessori adj acessório accessorio sub acessório accidental adj acidental, casual, fortuito accidentalmente adv acidentalmente accidentate adj/pp acidentado/a accidente sub acidente (acontecimento fortuito) accider v acontecer acclamar v aclamar acclamation sub aclamação acclamator sub aclamador acclamatori adj aclamdador/a acclimatabile adj aclimatável acclimatar v aclimatar acclimatation sub aclimatização accollientia sub acolhida, acolhimento, recebimento accolliger -lig-/-lect- v acolher accolligimento sub acolhida, acolhimento, recebimento accommodabile adj acomodável, adaptável, ajustável accommodamento sub acomodamento, acomodação accommodar v acomodar accommodation sub acomodação accommodator sub acomodador accomodante adj acomodante accompaniabile adj acompanhável accompaniamento sub (acção de) acompanhar; accompaniar v acompanhar accompaniator sub Mus. acompanhador accopulamento sub copulação accopular v copular, acopular, unir, acasalar accordabile adj 1. afinável; 2. concordável accordante adj acordante (1. concorde; 2. Mus. harmonioso) accordar v afinar, harmonizar accordator sub afinador accordatura sub afinação accordion sub acordeão accordionista sub acordeonista accordo sub 1. acordo; 2. Mus. afinar accostabile adj aproximável accostamento sub aproximação accostar v aproximar accostumabile adj acostumável accostumar v acostumar accostumate adj acostumado accreditar v acreditar, dar credito accrescer v acrescentar accrescimento sub acrescentamento accular v recuar acculturar v aculturar acculturation sub aculturação accumulabile adj acumulável accumulamento sub acumulamento accumular v acumular accumulation sub acumulação accumulative adj acumulativo/a accumulator sub acumulador (1. quem acumula; 2. dispositivo que acumula energia eléctrica) accurar v acurar accurate adj acurado/a accuratemente sub acuradamente accuratessa sub esmêro accurrer v acorrer accurtamento ato de acurtar/encurtar accurtar v acurtar, encurtar accurtation sub acurtamento accusabile adj acusável accusabilitate sub acusabilidade accusamento sub acusação accusar v acusar accusation sub acusação accusativo sub Gram. acusativo accusato sub acusado accusator sub acusador accusatori adj acusador acephale adj acéfalo/a acephalia sub acefalia acephalos sub pl acéfalos aceraceas sub aceráceas acerbar v acerbar acerbe adj acerbo, amargo acerbitate sub acerbidade acere sub ácer, arvore de ácer acescente adj acescente acetabulo sub Antig. acetábulo (cálice de vinagre usado pelos romanos) acetato sub Quim. acetato acetic adj acético acetificar v acetificar, azedar, (tornar-se vinagre) acetification sub acetificação acetimetro sub acetímetro aceto sub vinagre acetometro sub acetómetro acetona sub Quim. acetona acetonemia sub acetonemia acetose adj acetoso acetositate sub acetosidade acetyl sub acetilo acetylcholina sub acetilcolina acetylen sub Quim. acetileno acetylsalicylic adj acetilsalicílico Acheronte npr Aqueronte achillea sub Bot. aquileia Achilles npr Mitol. Aquiles achondroplasia sub acondroplasia achromasia sub acromasia achromate adj acromático/a achromatic adj Opt. acromático/a achromatina sub acromatina achromatisar v acromatizar achromatisation sub Opt. acromatização achromatismo sub Opt. acromatismo achromatopsia sub acromatopsia, daltonismo acicula sub etc. acicula (agulha pequena) acicular adj acicular acide adj acido/a acidemia sub acidemia acidificabile adj acidificável acidificante sub/adj acidificante acidificar v acidificar acidification sub acidificação acidimetria sub acidimetria acidimetro sub acidómetro aciditate sub acididade, acidez acido sub acido acidulante sub acidulante acidular v acidular (tornar-se acido) acidulation sub acidulação acidule adj acídulo aciduria sub acidúria acierage sub aceragem (transformar em aço) acierar v acerar acieration sub aceragem (transformar em aço) acieria sub fábrica de aço aciero sub aço aciforme adj aciforme aciniforme adj aciniforme acino sub ácino acinose adj acinoso/a acne sub acne aco sub agulha acologia sub Med. acologia acologic adj Med. acológico acolyt(h)o sub acólito a-commercial, aroba, @ sub arroba acordonar v acordoar acotyledone adj acotilédone acquesto sub compra acquiescente adj aquiescente acquiescentemente adv aquiescentemente acquiescentia sub aquiescência acquiescer v aquiescer acquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- v adquirir, comprar acquiribile adj adquirível acquiritor sub adquiridor (o que adquire) acquisition sub adquisição, aquisição (1. acto de adquirir; 2. coisa adquirida) acquisitor sub adquiridor acrania sub acrania acre¹ A sub acre A acre² adj acre, agro acridulce sub agridoce, agrodoce acrimonia sub acrimónia, agrimónia acrimoniose adj acrimonioso/a acrimoniosemente adv acrimoniosamente acritate sub acridez, acridão acritic adj acrítico/a acrobata sub acrobata acrobatia sub acrobacia acrobaticamente adv acrobaticamente acrobatic adj acrobático/a acrobatismo sub acrobatismo acrocephale adj acrocéfalo/a acrocephalia sub acrocefalia acrocephalo sub acrocéfalo acrolitho sub acrólito acromegalia sub acromegalia acromegalic adj acromegalico/a acromial adj acromial acromio sub acrómio acronymo sub acrónimo acropatia sub acropatia acrophobia sub acrofobia acropole sub acrópole acrostichio sub Pros. acróstico (tipo de poema) acrylic adj acrílico/a actinia sub actínia actinic adj actinico/a actinium sub Quim. actínio (Ac) actinographia sub actinografia actinographic adj actinografico/a actinographo sub actinógrafo actinomento sub accinamento, acionamento actinometria sub actinometria actinometric adj actinometrico/a actinometro sub actinometro actinomorphe adj actinomorfo/a actinomorphia sub actinomorfia actinotherapia sub actinoterapia actionabile adj accionável actionar v acionar action sub ação, ato action civil ação civil actionero sub accionista actionista sub accionista activar v activar activation sub activação active adj activo/a activemente adv activamente activismo sub activismo, ativismo activista sub activista activitate sub actividade activo sub Com. activo acto sub ato acto de fide ato/artigo de fé actor sub ator actrice sub actriz actual adj actual, real actualisar v actualizar actualisation sub actualização actualismo sub actualismo actualista sub/adj actualista actualitate sub actualidade actualitates actualidades (ultimas noticias) actualmente adv actualmente actuar v actuar actuarial adj actuarial, atuarial actuariato sub escritório do actuário/atuário actuario sub actuário, atuário actuation sub actuação acuitate sub acuidade aculeate adj aculeado/a aculeiforme adj aculeiforme (a forma de agulha) aculeo sub 1. Zool. acúleo; 2. Bot. espinha acuminar v acuminar, aguçar acuminate adj pontiagudo, acuminado acumine sub 1. Bot. ponta aguda; 2. acume acupressura sub acupressura acupunctura sub acupunctura acupuncturar v acupuncturar acustica sub acústica acusticamente adv acusticamente acustic adj acústico/a acutangular adj acutangular acutangule adj Geom. acutangular acute adj agudo acutessa sub agudez acutiamento sub aguçamento acutiar v aguçar acutiator sub aguçador (aquele que aguça) acyclic adj acíclico/a -ada {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos e verbos I. com substantivos (1. produto feito com ...; 2. séries de ...); II. com verbos adactyle adj adáctilo/a adagio¹ sub adagio; sentença breve que encerra uma moralidade; máxima; provérbio. adagio² I sub/adj Mus. adagio I Adam npr Adão adamic adj adâmico adamitas sub pl Ecles. adamitas adaptabile adj adaptável adaptabilemente adv adaptávelmente adaptabilitate sub adaptabilidade adaptar v adaptar adaptation sub adaptação adaptator sub adaptador ad- {prefixo verbal} a assimilação antes de consoante singular; usado com verbos e, em combinação com sufixos verbais, com substantivos e adjectivos ad prep a addendum (pl addenda) NL sub addendum (pl addenda) NL adder v adicionar, ajuntar, somar, adir additional adj adicional additionalmente adv adicionalmente additionar v adicionar, ajuntar, somar, adir additionator sub adicionador addition sub adição (1. acção de somar; 2. coisas adicionadas) additive adj aditivo/a additivemente adv aditivamente addormir v adormecer addormite adj adormecido/a adducer -duc-/-duct- v aduzir, presentar adduction sub abdução (1. acto de abduzir; 2. Fisiol.) adductor sub abdutor aden Gr. sub aden Gr. adeniforme adj adeniforme adenina sub adenina adenitis sub Patol. adenite adenographia sub adenografia adenoide adj adenoide adenoides sub pl adenoides adenologia sub adenologia adenoma sub Patol. adenoma adenopathia sub adenopatia adenose adj adenoso, glanduloso adenosina sub adenosina adenovirus sub adenovírus adeo interj adeus adepto sub adepto adequabile adj adequável adequar v adequar adequate adj adequado/a adequatemente adv adequadamente adequation sub adequação adesivitate sub adesividade adherente sub aderente adherentia sub aderença adherer -her-/-hes- v aderir adhesion sub adesão adhesive adj adesivo/a adhesivo sub adesivo ad hoc L ad hoc L ad hominem L ad hominem L adhuc adv até agora, até aqui adieu F interj adieu F adipe sub ádipe adipocera sub adipocera adipose adj adiposo/a adiposis sub adipose adipositate sub adiposidade, gordura adir v adir (conseguir, obter; Lei entrar na posse de (uma herança, etc.) adition sub adição (1. acto de adir; 2. aceitar uma herança) adito sub ádito, entrada (1. entrada, passagem, etc. por onde se entra; 2. acesso) adjacente adj adjacente adjacentemente adv adjacentemente adjacentia sub adjacência (estado de ser adjacente) adjacer v adjazer adjectival adj Gram. adjectival adjectivalmente adv adjectivamente adjectivar v adjectivar adjective adj Gram. adjectivo adjectivemente adv adjectivamente adjectivo sub Gram. adjectivo adjudicar v adjudicar adjudicatario sub adjudicatário adjudication sub adjudicação adjudicative adj adjudicativo, adjudicatório adjudicator sub adjudicador adjuncte adj adjunto/a adjunction sub adjunção adjunctive adj adjuntivo/a adjuncto sub 1. assistente, junto, anexo; 2. Gram. adjunto adjunger -jung-/junct- v ajuntar adjurar v adjurar adjuration sub adjuração adjustabile adj ajustável adjustabilemente adv adjustávelmente adjustage sub Mec. ajustamento adjustamento sub ajustamento (acção de ajustar) adjustar v ajustar adjustator sub ajustador adjuta sub 1. ajuda; 2. assistência adjutante sub ajudante, assistente adjutar v ajudar adjutor sub adjutor, auxiliador adjuvante adj adjuvante adjuvar -juv-/-jut- v adjuvar, ajudar, auxiliar ad libitum, ad lib. L ad libitum, ad lib. L administrabile adj administrável administrar v administrar administration sub administração administrative adj administrativo/a administrativemente adv administrativamente administrator sub administrador admirabile adj admirável admiralato sub almirantado admiral sub almirante (1. oficial superior da armada; 2. navio onde vai o almirante) admiralitate sub (1. "lei do almirantado"; 2. governo em carga de negócios navais) admirar v admirar admiration sub admiração admirative adj admirativo/a admirator sub admirador admiscer -misc-/-mixt- v misturar admissibile adj admissível admissibilitate sub admissibilidade admission sub admissão admitter -mitt-/-miss- v admitir admixtion sub mistura admoner v admoestar admonestar v admoestar admonestation sub admoestação admonition sub admonição admonitor sub admoestador admonitori adj admonitório/a ADN (acido desoxyribonucleic) ADN (ácido desoxiribonucleico) adobe sub adobe adoculamento sub (acção de) fixar os olho em algo ou alguém adocular v fitar com cobiça adolescente sub/adj adolescente adolescentia sub adolescência adolescential adj adolescencial adolescer v adolescer Adonai npr Adonai (nome de Deus em hebreu) adonic adj adónico/a adonico sub Pros. adónico adonie adj adónico/a adonio sub Pros. adónico adonis¹ sub 1. Bot. Adonis, espécie de planta, flor; 2. espécie de peixe; 3. jovem muito belo (fig) Adonis² npr Mitol. Adonis adoptabile adj adoptável adoptabilitate sub adoptabilidade adoptar v adotar adoptator sub adoptador adoption sub adoção adoptive adj adoptivo/a adorabile adj adorável adorabilitate sub adorabilidade adorar v adorar adoration sub adoração adorator sub m adorador adoratrice sub f adoradora adornabile adj adornável adornamento sub ornamento adornar v adornar adornate adj/pp adornado/a adornator sub adornador adorsar v apoiar, sobrepor, carregar, atribuir ad rem L sub ad rem L adrenal adj Anat. adrenal adrenalina sub adrenalina adressar v endereçar adressario sub (lista de endereços) adresse F sub adresse F Adria npr (cidade de) Adria Adriano npr m Adriano Adrianopolis npr Adrianopole adriatic adj adriático/a (1. pertencente a cidade de Adria; 2. pertencente ao adriático) adriatico sub adriático (mar) adulabile adj adulável adular v adular adulation sub adulação adulator sub adulador adulatori adj adulatório/a adulatrice sub f aduladora adulciamento sub adocimento adulciar v adoçar adulte adj adulto/a adultera sub adúltera adulterar v adulterar adulteration sub adulteração (acção de adulterar) adulterator sub adulterador adulterin adj adulterino/a adulterio sub adultério adultero sub adúltero adulterose adj adulteroso/a adulterosemente adv adulterosamente adulto sub adulto adumbrar v adumbrar, sombrear adumbration sub (acto de adumbrar, sombrear) adurente adj/ppr adurente adurentia sub adurência adurer -ur-/-ust- v adurir aduste adj adusto/a adustibile sub adustível adustion sub adustão adustive adj adustivo/a ad valorem L ad valorem L advenimento sub acontecimento advenir -ven-/-vent- v acontecer adventicie adj adventício/a adventismo sub adventismo (doutrina dos adventistas) adventista sub/adj adventista adventistas sub adventistas (comunidade religiosa americana fundada por Wiliam Miller que aguarda a segunda vinda de Jesus Cristo sobre a terra) Advento sub Ecles. Advento adverbial adj adverbial adverbialmente adv adverbialmente adverbio sub adverbio adversar v adversar adversario sub adversário adversative adj Gram. adversativo/a adverse adj 1. adverso (contrário, inimigo); 2. oposto adversemente adv adversamente adversitate sub adversidade adverso adv/prep adverso, contrario, oposto, inimigo advertente adj advertente (ppr de advertir) advertentia sub advertência adverter -vert-/-vers- v advertir advertimento sub advertimento, aviso advertir v avisar advertitemente adv advertidamente advocar v advogar (defender uma causa em juízo) advocatia sub advocacia advocato sub advogado advocatura sub advocatura adyname adj fraco, débil adynamia sub Med. adinamia (debilidade física) adynamic adj Med. fraco, débil aedo sub aedo aerage sub aeração aerar v aerar aeration sub aeração aere (+aer) sub ar (1. ar atmosférico; 2. aparência;) aeree adj aereo/a aere libere ar livre aerifere adj aerifíco aerificar v aerificar aerification sub aerificação aeriforme adj aeriforme aerobica sub aeróbica aerobie adj Biol. aeróbico/a aerobio sub Biol. aerobio aeroclub sub aeroclube aerodromo sub aeródromo aerodynamica sub aerodinâmica aerodynamic adj aerodinâmico/a aerogramma sub aerograma aerographia sub aerografia aerographic adj aerográfico/a aerographo sub aerógrafo aerolithic adj aerolítico/a aerolitho sub aerolito aerologia sub aerologia aerologic adj aerológico/a aerologista sub aerologo aerologo sub aerologo aeromania sub aeromania aeromante sub aeromante aeromantia sub aeromancia aeromantic adj aeromântico/a aerometria sub aerometria aerometric adj aerométrico/a aerometro sub aerómetro aeromobile sub aeromóvel aeromodellismo sub aeromodelismo aeromodellista sub aeromodelista aeromodello sub aeromodelo aeromotor sub aeromotor aeronauta sub aeronauta aeronautica sub aeronáutica aeronautic adj aeronáutica/o aeronave sub aeronave aeronavigation sub aeronavegação aerophage adj aerófago/a aerophagia sub aerofagia aerophago sub aerófago aerophobe adj aerófobo/a aerophobia sub aerofobia aerophotografia sub aerofotografia aerophotometria sub aerofotometria aerophyto sub aerófito aeroplano sub aeroplano, avião aeroporto sub aeroporto aeroposta sub aeroposta aeropostal adj aeropostal aeroscopio sub aeroscópio aerosol sub aerossol aerospatial sub aeroespacial aerostatica sub aerostática aerostatic adj aerostático/a aerostation sub aerostação aerostato sub Aeronaut. aeróstato aerotechnia sub aerotecnia aerotechnic adj aerotécnico/a aerotherapeutica sub aeroterapêutica aerotherapia sub aeroterapia aerotherapic adj aeroterápico/a aerothermic adj aerotérmico/a aerothermotherapia sub aerotermoterapia aerotropismo sub aerotropismo aerovia sub aerovia affabile adj afável affabilemente adv afávelmente affabilitate sub afabilidade affacer sub negocio affaire F sub affaire F affaires sub negócios affamar v esfomear affamator sub esfomeador affectabile adj impressionável affectante adj afectante affectar v 1. afectar; 2. afeitar, enfeitar affectate adj afectado/a affectation sub afectação affectibile adj afectível affectibilidade sub afectibilitate affectibilitate sub afectibilidade affectionar v afeiçoar affectionate adj afeicionado/a affectionatemente adv afeicionadamente affection sub afeição affective adj afetivo/a affectivitate sub afectividade affecto sub afecto, afecção affectuose adj afectuoso/a affectuosemente adv afectuosamente affectuositate sub afectuosidade afferente adj aferente afficer -fic-/-fect- v 1. afectar; 2. afeitar, enfeitar (compare: affectar) affiger -fig-/-fix- v afixar affilar v afiar affilatoria sub afiador, maquina de afiar affiliar v afiliar affiliate adj afiliado/a affiliation sub afiliação (com uma sociedade, etc.) affinamento sub (acto de) refinar, afinar affinar v afinar, refinar affinator sub refinador affin adj 1. parecido, símil; 2. relacionado com o casamento affinitate sub afinidade (1. relacionado com o casamento; 2. parecido, semelhante; 3. atracção) affirmabile adj afirmável affirmar v afirmar affirmation sub afirmação affirmativa sub afirmativa affirmative adj afirmativo/a affirmativemente adv afirmativamente affirmator sub afirmador affixar v afixar affixo sub Gram. afixo affliction sub aflição afflictive adj aflitivo/a, angustioso/a, penoso/a affliger -flig-/-flict- v afligir affliger se afligir-se affloramento sub Geol. afloramento, afloração afflorar v aflorar affloration sub Geol. afloração, afloramento affluente¹ adj afluente; (que aflui, que corre, rio que vai a desaguar noutro) affluente² sub afluente (rio que desagua noutro) affluentemente adv afluentemente affluentia sub afluência (1. correr em direcção de; 2. como em "afluência de gente"; 3. profusão, opulência) affluer -flu-/-flux- v afluir affluxo sub afluxo (acto de afluir) affollamento sub 1. loucura; 2. pânico, terror affollar v enlouquecer affollar se enlouquecer; perder o controlo de si, entrar em pânico afforestar v florestar (plantar arvores) affretage sub aluguer, aluguel affretar v alugar affretator sub alugador, locador affrontamento sub afrontamento 1. (acto de) afrontar, insulto; 2. desafio affrontar v afrontar affrontator sub afrontador (aquele que insulta ou afronta) affronto sub afrontamento, insulto affundar v afundar affundar se afundar-se affusar v afusar afghan adj afegão afghanistan sub Afeganistão Africa npr África african adj africano/a africanisar v africanizar africanisation sub africanização africanismo sub africanimo africanista sub africanita africano sub africano afro-american adj afro-americano/a afro-americano sub afro-americano afro-asiatic adj afro-asiatico/a afro-asiatico sub afro-asiatico afro sub 1. afro (tipo de penteado); 2. prefixo para indicar África ou africano afro-brasilian adj afro-brasileiro/a afro-brasiliano sub afro-brasileiro afro-cuban adj afro-cubano/a afro-cubano sub afro-cubano agamia sub agamia agami sub agami agamic adj agâmico/a agamogenese (-esis) sub agamogénese agape sub ágape, ágapa agar-agar Mal. sub agar-agar agaricaceas sub pl agaricáceas agaricacee adj agaríceo/a agaric sub agárico/a agata sub ágata (pedra preciosa) agatifere adj agatífero/a agatiforme adj agatiforme agatin adj agateo -age (-aje) {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos e verbos; '-agi-' antes de '-a-' e '-o-' de sufixo adicional (1. colecção de ...; 2. acção ou processo de...) {compare:} foliage etc.; acierage etc. agenda sub agenda agenesia sub agenesia agenesic adj agenésico/a agente sub agente agente de cambio agente de cambio agente de policia policia, agente de policia agentia sub agência ager -ig-/-act- v agir agglomerar v aglomerar agglomerate adj aglomerado/a agglomeration sub aglomeração agglomerato sub aglomerado agglutinabile adj aglutinável agglutinante adj aglutinante agglutinar v aglutinar agglutination sub aglutinação agglutinative adj aglutinativo/a agglutinina sub aglutinina agglutinogeno sub aglutinogéneo aggrandimento sub engrandecimento aggrandir v engrandecer aggranditor sub amplificador, engrandecedor, alargador aggravamento sub agravamento aggravar v agravar aggravation sub agravação aggravator sub agravador aggreder -gred-/-gress- v agredir aggregabile adj agregável aggregar v agregar aggregation sub agregação aggregative adj agregativo/a aggregato sub agregado aggression sub agressão aggressive adj agressivo/a aggressivemente adv agressivamente aggressivitate sub agressividade aggressor sub agressor aggruppamento sub agrupamento aggruppar v agrupar agibile adj manejável agibilemente adv manejavelmente agile adj ágil agilemente adv agilmente agilitate sub agilidade agio sub Com. agio, (especulação, jogo de bolsa) agiotage sub agiotagem agiotar v agiotar, especular agiotator sub especulador agitabile adj agitável agitabilidade sub agitabilitate agitamento sub agitamento agitante adj agitante agitar v agitar agitation sub agitação agitator sub agitador agnatic adj agnatício/a, agnático/a agnato sub agnato agno sub cordeiro agnosia sub agnosia agnostic adj agnóstico/a agnosticismo sub agnosticismo agnosticista adj agnosticista agnostico sub agnóstico Agnus-Dei L sub Agnus-Dei agonia sub agonia agonic adj agónico/a agonisante adj agonizante agonisar v agonizar agonista sub Antig. agonista agonistic adj Antig. agonístico/a agora sub Hist. ágora, agorá (fórum antiga Grécia) agoraphobe adj agorafobo agoraphobia sub Psicopat. agorafobia agoraphobo sub Psicopat. ágorafobo/a agradabile adj agradável agradabilemente adv agradavelmente agradamento sub 1. prazer; 2. aprazível, gostoso agradar v agradar agrafar v agrafar agrafator sub agrafador agrafe sub agrafo agraphia sub agrafia agrari adj agrário/a agreste adj agreste (1. rural; 2. rústico, inculto) agricola sub agricultor (compare: agricultor) agricole adj agrícola/o agricultabile adj agricultável agricultar v agricultar agricultor sub agricultor (compare: agricola) agricultura sub agricultura agrimensor sub agrimensor agrimensura sub agrimensura agrimonia sub agrimónia, acrimónia agroalimentari adj agro-alimentar agro sub campo (campo arável, cultivável.) agrogeologia sub agrogeologia agrographia sub agrografia agrographic adj agrográfico/a agroindustria sub agro-indústria agroindustrial adj agro-industrial agrologia sub agrologia agrologic adj agrológico/a agrologo sub agrólogo agromane adj agromaníaco/a agromania sub agromania agromantia sub agromancia agrometeorologia sub agro-meteorologia agronometria sub agronometria agronomia sub agronomia agronomic adj agronomico/a agronomo sub agrónomo aguerrimento sub aguerrimento aguerrir v aguerrir agulia sub agulha aguliata sub agulhada agulietta sub agulhinha (pequena agulha) aguliettero sub agulheteiro ah! ah! ah! interj gargalhada ah! interj de surpresa, dor, alegria, etc ai interj de dor AIDS A SIDA (Syndrome de Immunodeficientia Acquirite) aigrette F sub aigrette F ailanthicultura sub ailanticultura ailanthina sub ailantina ailantho sub ailanto ailurophobia sub ailurofobia aira sub eira airbag A sub airbag A ajornamento sub 1. actualização; 2. adiamento ajornar v 1. actualizar; 2. adiar alabandina sub alabandina alabastrin adj alabastrino/a alabastrite sub alabastrita alabastro sub alabastro ala sub asa (1. "asa de ave ou avião, etc"; 2. parte de uma construção) à la carte F à la carte F alacre adj alacre, alegre alacremente adv alacremente alacritate sub alegria, alacridade, jovialidade, vigor à la F à la F alambicamento sub alambicamento (acto de destilar) alambicar v alambicar (destilar) alambicator sub alambiqueiro alambic sub alambique alanina sub alanina alar adj alar alarma sub alarme, alarma alarmante adj alarmante alarmantemente adv alarmantemente alarmar v alarmar alarmista sub alarmista alate adj alado/a (com asas) alaterno sub alaterno/a alauda (+aloda) sub calhandra, cotovia, alauda alba sub 1. alva, madrugada ; 2. Ecles. alva albanese sub/adj albanês, albanesa Albania npr Albania albatros sub Zool. albatroz albe adj alvo, claro, cândido,branco albergar v albergar albergera sub f albergueira albergero sub albergueiro albergo sub albergue albicaule adj albicaule albiflor adj albiflor -al {sufixo adjectival} com substantivos albin adj albino/a albinismo sub albinismo albino sub albino albite sub albite, albita albor sub albor, alvor albricoc sub alperce, alperche (compare: armeniaca) albricochiero sub alpercheiro albuginate adj albuginado/a albugine sub albugem albuginee adj albugíneo/a albuginose adj albuginoso/a album sub álbum albumina sub Bioquim. albumina albuminato sub albuminato albumine sub albume, albúmen (1. clara de ovo 2. Bot.) albuminoide¹ adj albuminoide albuminoide² sub Bioquim. albuminoide albuminometro sub albuminómetro albuminose adj albuminoso/a albuminuria sub Patol. albuminúria albuminuric adj albuminúrico/a alburno sub alburno alca sub Zool. alca alcaic adj alcaico/a alcalde H sub alcaide alcalescente adj alcalescente alcalescentia sub alcalescência alcali sub Quim. alcali alcalimetria sub alcalimetria alcalimetric adj alcalimétrico/a alcalimetro sub alcalímetro alcalin adj alcalino/a alcalinitate sub alcalinidade alcalino sub alcalino alcalisar v alcalizar alcalisation sub alcalização alcaloide adj alcalóide alcalosis sub alcalose, alcalosa alcanna sub alcana alce sub Zool. alce alchimia sub alquimia alchimic adj alquímico/a alchimista sub alquimista alco pron algo alcoholato sub alcoolato alcohol sub álcool alcoholemia sub alcoolemia alcohol ethylic sub álcool etílico alcoholic adj alcoólico/a alcoholico sub alcoólico alcoholisabile adj alcoolizável alcoholisar v alcoolizar alcoholisate adj alcoolizado/a alcoholisation sub alcoolização alcoholismo sub alcoolismo alcoholista sub alcoolista alcohol methylic sub álcool metílico alcoholometria sub alcoolómetria alcoholómetro sub alcoolómetro alcova sub alcova alcun adj algum/a alcuno pron indef alguém, algum aldehyde sub aldeído aldose sub aldose ale A ale A aleatori adj aleatório/a alemanne adj alemão, alemã alemannic adj alemânico/a alemanno sub alemão alerta sub Mil. alerta alerte adj alerta (vigilante) aletta sub aseta (pequena asa) aleurona sub aleurono Aleutas npr pl Aleútes aleut sub aleúte alevin sub alevim Alexandra npr f Alexandra Alexandria npr Alexandria alexandrian adj alexandrino/a (de Alexandria) alexandrin adj I. alexandrino/a (1. de Alexandria; 2. de Alexandre Magno); II. Pros. Alexandrino alexandrino sub Pros. Alexandrino Alexandro npr m Alexandre alexia sub alexia alexic adj aléxico/a alexina sub alexina alfalfa sub Bot. alfalfa alga sub alga algebra sub álgebra algebricamente adv algebricamente algebric adj algebraico/a algebrista sub algebrista Alger npr Alger Algeria npr Algeria algerian adj algerino/a algeriano sub algeriano algesia sub Med. algesia (sensibilidade à dor) algesimetro sub algesímetro algia sub algia algic adj álgico/a algide adj álgido/a algiditate sub algidez algina sub algina A L G O L npr A L G O L Algol npr Algol algologia sub algologia algologic adj algológico/a algologista adj algologista algologo sub algólogo algometria sub Psicol. algometría (medir a sensibilidade à dor) algometric adj Psicol. algométrico/a (sensível à dor) algometro sub Psicol. algómetro (metro de sensibilidade à dor) algorithmia sub algoritmia algorithmic adj algorítmico/a algorithmo sub algoritmo -alia {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos alia L ademais alias adv alias alibi¹ adv (em outra parte) alibi² sub álibi alibile adj alíbil alibilitate sub alibilidade alicubi adv 1. em alguma parte; 2. em qualquer parte alicun adj algum/a alicuno pron indef alguém, algum alidada sub alidada, alidade alie adj outro alienabile adj alienável alienabilemente adv alienavelmente alienabilitate sub alienabilidade alienar v alienar alienatario sub alienador alienate adj alienado alienatemente adv alienadamente alienation sub alienação alienato sub alienado alienator sub alienador alienatori adj alienatório alien adj alieno (diferente) alienismo sub Med. alienismo alienista sub alienista alifere adj alífero/a aliforme adj aliforme alimentar v alimentar alimentari adj alimentar alimentation sub alimentação alimentator sub alimentador alimento sub alimento alimentos sub pl alimentos alimentose adj nutritivo/a alineamento sub alinhamento (acção de alinhar) alinear v alinhar alineate adj alinhado/a alipede adj alípede aliphatic adj alifático/a aliqua adv 1. em alguma parte; 2. de algum modo aliquando adv as vezes; sempre; algumas vezes; em futuro aliquanto adv algo, um pouco alique pron algo aliquid pron qualquer coisa aliquot adj/pron indef algo, muito, um pouco alisee adj alísio aliseo sub aliseu alisma sub alisma alismataceas sub pl alismatáceas, alismáceas alismatacee adj alismatáceo, alismáceo alizari sub alizari alizarina sub alizarina allactamento sub aleitamento, aleitação allactar v aleitar Allah Ar. npr Alá allantoide sub alantoide allantoidee adj alantoidiano/a allargamento sub alargamento allargar v alargar allargator sub alargador allectar v acamar (ficar doente de cama) allectate adj acamado/a (ficar doente de cama) allée F sub allée F allegabile adj alegável allegante adj alegante allegar v alegar allegation sub Lei alegação allegoria sub alegoria allegoricamente adv alegoricamente allegoric adj alegórico/a allegorisar v alegorizar allegorisation sub alegorização allegorisator sub alegorizador allegorismo sub allegorismo allegorista sub/adj alegorista allegramento sub alegramento allegrar v alegrar allegrar se alegrar-se allegre adj alegre, feliz allegremente adv alegremente allegressa sub alegria allegretto sub Mus. allegretto I allegria sub alegria allegro sub Mus. allegro I allelomorphe adj alelomorfo allelomorphia sub alelomorfia allelophagia sub alelofagia alleluia interj aleluia allergene sub alergénico allergia sub Patol. alergia allergic adj Patol. alérgico/a allergico sub alergico allergisante adj alergizante allerta sub alerta, alarme allertar v alertar allerte adj alerta, vigilante alleviamento sub aliviamento alleviar v aliviar alleviate adj aliviado/a alleviation sub aliviação, alívio alleviator sub aliviador alleviose adj alivioso/a alliaceas sub pl aliáceas alliacee adj aliáceo/a alliantia sub aliança, convénio alliar v aliar alliar se aliar-se alliato sub aliado alligar v ligar (metais) alligato sub liga (de metais) alligator A sub alligator A (espécie de crocodilo) allio sub alho alliterar v aliterar alliteration sub aliteração allocution sub alocução allodial adj alodial allodialitate sub alodialidade allodio sub alódio allogamia sub alogamia allogene adj alógeno allogiamento sub alojamento allogiar v alojar allogio sub alojo allomorphia sub alomorfia allomorphic adj alomórfico/a allomorphismo sub alomorfismo allongamento sub alongamento allongar v alongar allontanar v alontanar allonymo sub alónimo allopathe sub alopate allopathia sub alopatia allopathic adj alopático/a alloquer -loqu-/-locut- v (pronunciar um breve discurso) allotrope Quim. alotrópico/a, alotropo/a allotropia sub Quim. alotropia allotropic adj Quim. alotrópico/a allotropo sub Quim. alotropo alloxano sub aloxana, oloxantina all right A all right A alluder -lud-/-lus- v aludir allunage sub alunagem allunar v alunar allusion sub alusão allusive adj alusivo/a allusivemente adv alusivamente alluvial adj aluvial alluvional adj aluviano alluvionamento sub aluviamento alluvion sub aluvião alma mater L alma mater L almanac sub almanaque almosna sub esmola almosneria (-ía] sub esmolaria almosnero sub esmoleiro almosniera sub esmoleira alno sub alno aloe sub aloé aloetato sub aloetato aloetic adj aloético/a aloetina sub aloetina alogia sub alogia alogicamente adv alogicamente alogic adj alogico/a aloina sub aloina alopecia sub alopecia alopecic adj alopécico/a alora adv então (1. naquele tempo; 2. em tal caso) alpaca sub alpaca Alpes npr pl Alpes alpestre adj alpino/a, alpestre alphabeticamente adv alfabeticamente alphabetic adj alfabético/a alphabetisar v alfabetizar alphabetisation sub alfabetização alphabeto sub alfabeto alpha sub alfa (primeira letra do alfabeto grego) "a" alpha e omega alfa e ómega alphanumeric adj alfanumérico/a alpicole adj alpícola alpin adj alpino/a alpinismo sub alpinismo alpinista sub alpinista alquando adv as vezes; sempre; algumas vezes; em futuro alquanto adv algo, um pouco Alsatia npr Alsácia alsatian adj alsaciano/a alsatiano sub alsaciano alsi adv 1. também; 2. como Altai npr Altai (1. montanhas Altai; 2. região Altai) altaic adj altaico/a altar sub altar alte adj alto altemente adv altamente alterabile adj alterável alterabilemente adv alteravelmente alterabilitate sub alterabilidade alterante adj alterante alterar v alterar alterate adj alterado/a alteration sub 1. alteração; 2. adulteração alterative adj alterativo/a alterator sub alterador altercar v altercar altercation sub altercação altere adj outro (1. adicional; 2. diferente) alte relievo alto relevo alteremente adv (de outra maneira) altere vece de novo, outra vez altere vice de novo, outra vez alteritate sub alteridade alternar v alternar alternate adj alternado/a alternatemente adv alternativamente alternation sub alternação alternativa sub alternativa alternative adj 1. alternativo/a alternativemente adv alternativamente alternator sub alternador alterne adj alterno/a alterniflor adj alternifloro alternifolie adj alternifólio alternipede adj alternípede alternipetale adj alternipétalo alterubi adv noutra parte altessa sub Alteza althea sub alteia altiamento sub alçamento (acto de) alçar ou levantar altiar v alçar altimetria sub altimetria altimetro sub altímetro altiplano sub planalto, altiplano altisonante adj altissonante altisone adj altíssono/a altista sub altista altitude sub 1. altitude; 2. altura alto sub I. alto, parte de cima; II. Mus. alto (1. voz de contralto; 2. tenor violino) altoparlante sub alto-falante altoparlator sub altofalante altor sub altura altorelievo sub alto-relevo altruismo sub altruísmo altruista sub altruísta altruistic adj altruístico/a altura sub altura alumina sub alumina aluminar v aluminar aluminato sub aluminato aluminifere adj aluminífero aluminium sub Quim. alumínio (Al) aluminose adj aluminoso/a alumna sub aluna alumno sub aluno alveo sub gamela, banheira alveolari adj 1. alveolar (célula do favo das abelhas); 2. Anat. alveolar alveolate adj alveolado/a alveolo sub alvéolo, pequena cavidade, casulo alvin adj alvino alvo sub alvo (ventre) amabile adj amável amabilemente adv amavelmente amabilitate sub amabilidade amalgama sub amalgama, mistura amalgamar v amalgamar amalgamation sub mistura (1. união, consolidação; 2. Metal.) amalgamator sub amalgamador amandola sub amendoa amandoliero sub amendoeira amanita sub amanita amanitina sub amanitina amante sub amante amanuensate adj amanuensado amanuense sub amanuense amar¹ adj amargo/a amar² v amar amarage Aeronaut.] amaragem; acção de aterrar sobre o mar amaranthaceas sub pl amarantáceas amaranthacee adj amarantáceo amaranthina sub amarantina amaranthin adj amarantino amarantho sub amaranto amarar v amarar amarisar v amargar amaritude sub amargura amarmente adv amargamente amaryllidaceas sub pl amarilidáceas amaryllide sub amarílide amaryllis sub amarílis amassamento sub amassmento (acto de amassar) amassar v amassar amassator sub amassador amate adj amado/a amateur F sub amateur F amator sub amador (amante, namorado; apreciador; cultor curioso de qualquer arte; indivíduo que pratica desporto por gosto e não para alcançar qualquer benefício monetário; aquele que tem conhecimentos pouco aprofundados sobre determinado assunto.) amatori adj amador amaurosis sub hoamaurose amaurotic adj amaurótico amaxophobe adj amaxófobo amaxophobia sub amaxofobia amazon¹ sub amazona (mulher aguerrida; mulher que monta cavalos; saia comprida usada pelas mulheres que montam; (no pl. ) mulheres guerreiras que, segundo a lenda, habitavam na Capadócia e que mutilavam o seio direito para melhor manejarem o arco (grafado com inicial maiúscula). Amazon² npr Amazona amazonese adj amazonense amazonic adj amazónico amazonie adj amazónico/a (1. relacionado com as Amazonas; 2. relacionado como a Amazónia) amazonite sub amazonite, amazonita ambages sub ambages ambagiose adj ambagioso ambassada sub embaixada ambassator sub embaixador ambe adj ambos/as ambes pron ambos/as ambidextere, ambidextre adj ambidextro, ambidestro ambidextria sub ambidextria ambidextrismo sub ambidextrismo ambiental adj ambiental ambientar v ambientar ambiente¹ adj ambiente (esfera social) ambiente² sub ambiente (natureza) ambientia sub ambiência ambigue adj ambíguo/a ambiguitate sub ambiguidade (qualidade de ser ambíguo; anfibiologia; duplo sentido.) ambir v desejo forte (ambição) ambisexual adj ambisséxuo ambitionar v ambicionar ambition sub ambição ambitiose adj ambicioso/a ambitiosemente adv ambiciosamente ambito sub âmbito, recinto, contorno, campo de acção; contexto) ambivalente adj ambivalente ambivalentia sub ambivalência amblyope adj amblíope amblyopia sub Med. ambliopia amblyopic adj ambliopico/a ambra sub 1. ambar; 2. ambre ambrar v ambrear ambrosia sub ambrósia (1. comer da imortalidade; 2. Bot. planta aromática) ambrosiac adj ambrosíaco/a ambrosial adj ambrosial, ambrosíaco/a ambrosian adj ambrosiano/a ambrosie adj ambrosíaco/a Ambrosio npr m Ambrósio ambulante adj ambulante ambulantia sub ambulância ambular v andar, caminhar ambulation sub ambulação ambulatura sub andadura (modo de andar, caminhar) ameba sub Zool. ameba, amiba amebiase (-asis) sub amebíase amebic adj amebico/a amebiforme adj amebiforme ameboide adj ameboide amene adj ameno amenitate sub amenidade amen L interj ámen L amentaceas sub pl amentáceas amentacee adj amentáceo amentifere adj amentífero amentiforme adj amentiforme -amento {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar' amento sub amentilho America npr América America del nord npr América do Norte America del sud npr América do Sul America latin npr América Latina american adj Americano/a(1. pertencente ao Norte ou Sul da América; 2. pertencente aos Estados Unidos) americanisar v americanizar americanisation sub americanização americanismo sub Americanismo (1. costumes ou características americanas; 2. palavra ou frase peculiar do inglês americano) americanista sub americanista americano sub Americano (1. habitante do Norte ou Sul da América; 2. um habitante dos Estados Unidos) americanologo sub americanólogo americanomania sub americanomania americanophile adj americanófilo/a americanophilo sub americanófilo americanophobe adj americanófobo/a americanophobo sub americanófobo americium sub Quim. amerício (Am) amerindiano sub ameríndio amethystic adj ametistico/a amethysto sub ametista ametrope adj ametrope ametropia sub ametropia ametropic adj ametrópico amiantacee adj amiantáceo amiantin adj amiantino amianto sub amianto amiantoide adj amiantóide amicabile adj amigável, amistoso/a amicabilemente adv amigavelmente amicabilitate sub amigabilidade amica sub amiga (fem.) amical adj amigável amicalmente adv amigavelmente amicar v amigar amicar se ser amigo de alguém amic adj amigo amicitate sub amizade amico sub amigo (masc.) amicto sub amicto amictorio sub amictório amidar sub amidar amido sub Quim. amido amidogeno sub amidogénio amigdalaceas sub pl amigdaláceas, amigdáleas amigdalacee adj amigdaláceo amigdalectomia sub amigdalectomia amigdalifere adj amigdalífero amigdaliforme adj amigdaliforme amigdalina sub amigdalina amigdalin adj amigdalino amigdalotomia sub amigdalotomia amigdalotomo sub amigdalótomo aminoacido sub Quim. aminoácido amissibile adj amissível amissiblitate sub amissiblidade amission sub amissão amita sub tia amitosis sub amitose ammarra sub amarra ammarrage sub amarração ammarrar v amarrar ammi sub ámi ammnesiar v amnesiar ammnesic adj amnésico ammnestic adj amnéstico ammnion sub âmnio ammniotic adj amniótico Ammon npr Amon (1. Relig.; 2. Rom. Relig.) ammoniacal adj amoniacal ammoniac adj amoníaco/a ammoniaco sub 1. amoníaco (Quim. NH3); 2. amoníaco ammonic adj amoniacal ammonificar v amonificar ammonification sub amonificação (1. impregnação com amonía; 2. decomposição com produção de amonía) ammonite sub amonite ammonium sub amónio ammophile adj amófilo/a ammophilo sub amófilo amnesia sub amnésia, perda de memória amnestia sub amnistia amnestiar v amnistiar amnestic adj amnistico/a amollimento sub amolecimento amollir v amolecer amomo sub amomo amonta sub soma, importo amontar v amontar, amontoar, somar amoral adj amoral amoralisar v amoralizar amoralismo sub amoralismo amoralista sub amoralista amoralitate sub amoralidade amoralmente adv amoralmente amor sub amor amores sub pl amores amorose adj amoroso/a amorosemente adv amorosamente amorositate sub amorosidade amorphe Quim.,Geol.,Biol. amorfo/a amorphia sub amorfia amorphismo sub amorfismo amor platonic amor platónico amor proprie amor próprio amortimento sub amortecimento amortir v amortecer amortisabile adj amortizável amortisar v amortizar amortisation sub amortização amortisator sub amortizador, amortecedor amover v amover, remover amovibile adj amovível, removível (sujeito a ser removido) amovibilitate sub amovibilidade, removibilidade ampelographia sub ampelografia ampelographo sub ampelógrafo amperage sub amperagem Ampère, André Marie npr Ampère, André Marie fisco de quem deriva o nome "ampère" ampere sub ampere ampere-hora sub ampere-hora Ampère, lege de lei de Ampère amperometro sub amperómetro amphetamina sub anfetamina amphibie adj anfíbio/a amphi- {prefixo} sobretudo para formar termos técnicos (1. ambos; 2. cerca de, perto de) {compare:} amphibie etc.; amphitheatro etc. amphibio sub anfíbio (1. Zool.; 2. aeroplano anfíbio) amphibiographia sub anfibiografia amphibiologia sub anfibiologia amphibiologic adj anfibiológico amphibiologo sub anfibiólogo amphibolite sub anfibolito amphibologia sub anfibologia amphibologicamente adv anfibologicamente amphibologic adj anfibológico amphibologista sub anfibologista amphibracho sub anfíbraco amphictyon sub anfictião, anfictíone amphictyones sub pl anfictiões amphictyonia sub anfictionia amphictyonic adj anfictiónico, anfictiónio amphigouri sub anfiguri amphigouric adj anfigúrico amphigouritic adj anfigurítico amphioxo sub anfioxo amphiprostylo sub anfiprostilo amphitheatral adj anfiteatral amphitheatro sub anfiteatro amphitryona sub f anfitriã, hospedeira amphitryon sub m/npr 1. anfitrião, hospedeiro; 2. Anfitrião (nome do mítico rei de Tirinto a quem, na homónima comédia de Molière, se atribui generosa hospitalidade) amphora sub ânfora ample adj amplo/a (1. extensivo; 2. espaçoso) amplemente adv amplamente amplexicaule adj amplexicaule amplexifolie adj amplexifólio ampliabile adj ampliável ampliar v ampliar ampliation sub ampliação ampliative adj ampliativo ampliator sub ampliador amplificar v amplificar amplification sub amplificação amplificative adj amplificativo/a amplificativemente adv amplificativamente amplificator sub amplificador amplitude sub amplitude ampulla sub empola, bolha, vesícula, ampola amputar v amputar amputation sub amputação amsterdamese sub/adj amsterdamês amuleto sub amuleto amusamento sub divertimento amusante adj divertido/a amusar v animar, divertir amusar se divertir-se amuse adj amuso amusia sub amusia amygdala sub amígdala amygdalite sub amigdalite amygdaloide adj amigdaloide amylacee adj amiláceo amylase sub amílase amylic adj amílico amylo sub amilo amyloide sub/adj amilóide amylosis sub amilose anabaptisar v anabaptizar anabaptismo sub Anabaptismo anabaptista sub Anabaptista anabatic adj anabático ana- {prefixo} (1. em alto, em cima; 2. detrás; 3. de novo) {compare:} anachrone etc.; anabaptisar etc. anabiosis sub anabiose anabolic adj anabólico anabolisante sub anabolisante anabolismo sub anabolismo anacardiaceas sub pl Bot. anacardiáceas anacardiacee adj Bot. anacardiácea anacardio sub Bot. anacárdio anachoreta sub anacoreta anachoretic adj anacorético anachoretismo sub anacoretismo anachrone adj anacrónico/a anachronicamente adv anacronicamente anachronic adj anacrónico/a anachronisar v anacronizar anachronismo sub anacronismo anacolutho sub anacolútia, anacoluto anacolutic adj anacolútico anaconda sub anaconda Anacreonte npr Anacreonte anacreontica sub anacreôntica anacreontic adj anacreontic anacreontisar v anacreontizar anacreontismo sub anacreontismo anacrusis sub anacruse anacrustic adj anacrústico anacyclic adj anacíclico anaerobia sub anaerobia anaerobic adj anaeróbico/a anaerobie adj Biol. anaeróbico/a anaerobio sub Biol. anaeróbio anaerobiosis sub anaerobiose anagalideas sub pl anagalídeas, anagalidíneas anagallis sub anagálide, anagális anaglyphic adj anaglífico anaglypho sub anáglifo anagogia sub anagogia anagogic adj anagógico anagogismo sub anagogismo anagogista sub anagogista anagramma sub anagrama anagrammatic adj anagramático anagrammatisar v anagramatizar anagrammatismo sub anagramatismo anagrammatista sub anagramatista anal adj Anat. anal analectos sub pl analectos, analecta analemma sub analema analemmatic adj analemático analepsia sub analepsia analepsis sub analepse analeptica sub analéptica analeptic adj analéptico analgesia sub Med. analgesia (insensibilidade à dor) analgesicamente adv analgesicamente analgesic adj Med. analgésico/a analgesico sub analgésico analgia sub Med. analgia, analgesia (insensibilidade à dor) analgicamente adv analgicamente analgic adj Med. análgico/a, analgésico/a analoge a análogo a analoge adj análogo (correspondente em alguma maneira) analogia sub analogia analogicamente adv analogicamente analogic adj analógico/a analogismo sub analogismo analogista sub analogista analogistic adj analogístico analphabete adj analfabeto/a analphabeticamente adv analfabeticamente analphabetic adj analfabeto/a; (aquele que ignora o alfabeto) analphabetismo sub analfabetismo analphabeto sub analfabeto analysabile adj analisável analysar v analisar analysator sub analisador, analista analyse sub analise analyse infinitesimal calculo infinitesimal analyse qualitative analise qualitativa analyse quantitative analise quantitativa analyse spectral analise espectral analysta sub analista analyticamente adv analiticamente analytic adj analítico/a anamnese (-esis) sub anamnese, anamnesia anamnesic adj anamnésico anamnestic adj anamnéstico anamorphic adj anamórfico anamorphismo sub anamorfismo anamorphosis sub anamorfose ananas sub Bot. ananás ananasiero sub Bot. ananaseiro anapestic adj anapéstico anapesto sub m anapesto anaphase sub anáfase anaphora sub anáfora anaphoric adj anafórico anaphorismo sub anaforismo anaphrodisia sub anafrodisia anaphrodisiac adj anafrodisíaco anaphrodisian adj anafrodisiano anaphroditic adj anafrodítico anaphrodito sub anafrodito, anafrodita anaphylactic adj anafilactico anaphylaxia sub anafilaxia anaplastia sub anaplastia anaplastic adj anaplástico anarchia sub anarquia anarchicamente adv anarquicamente anarchic adj anárquico/a anarchisante adj anarquizante anarchisar v anarquizar anarchisation sub anarquização anarchismo sub anarquismo anarchista sub anarquista anarchosyndicalismo sub anarco-sindicalismo anarchosyndicalista sub anarco-sindicalista anasarca sub anasarca anasarcic adj anasárcico anastigmatic adj anastigmático anastigmatismo sub anastigmatismo anastomosar v anastomosar anastomosis sub anastomose anastomotic adj anastomótico anastrophe sub anástrofe anate sub Zool. ánate anathema -ma/-mat- sub Ecles. anátema anathematic adj anatemático anathematisar v anatematizar anathematisation sub anatematização anathematisator sub anatematizador anathematismo sub anatematismo Anatolia npr Anatólia anatolic adj anatólico anatomia sub anatomia anatomicamente adv anatomicamente anatomic adj anatómico/a anatomisar v anatomizar anatomisation sub anatomização anatomista sub anatomista anatoxina sub anatoxina anatrope adj anatrópico, anátropo an- {prefixo} [ 'a-' em posição que não seja antes de '-h-' e vogais; usado com substantivos e adjectivos] a-, an-, -an {sufixo adjectivo} com nomes de lugares e pessoas (1. pertencente a...; 2. nativo ou habitante de...) {compare:} african etc.; italian etc.; urban etc.; mohammedan etc. an part interr ( compare: esque ) an ille ha le libro? ancestral adj ancestral ancestralmente adv ancestralmente ancestre sub antepassado anchova (-tch-) sub anchova anciana sub f. anciã ancian adj ancião, velho ancianitate sub velhice, antiguidade; anciano sub m. ancião (os anciãos, anciões, anciães) ancora¹ (án-) sub ancora ancora² (-óra) 1. adv ainda; 2. de novo ancorage sub ancoragem (1. acção de ancorar; 2. lugar para ancorar) ancorar v ancorar andaluse adj andaluz/a Andalusia npr Andaluzia andalusite sub andaluzite andaluso sub andaluz/a andante I sub/adj/adv Mus. andante I andantino I sub/adj Mus. andantino I Andes npr pl Andes andesite sub andesite andina sub f andina andin adj andino/a andino sub m andino Andorra npr Andorra andorrana sub f andorrana andorran adj andorrano/a andorrano sub m andorrano andradite sub andradite Andreas npr m André androgyne adj andrógino/a (1. hermafrodita; 2. Bot.) androgynia sub androginia androgyno sub andrógino (1. hermafrodita; 2. Bot.) androide sub andróide Andromeda sub Andrómeda andropausa sub andropausa androphobia sub androfobia anecdota sub anedota anecdotario sub anedotário anecdotic adj anedótico/a anecdotisar v anedotizar anecdotista sub anedotista anellar v anelar (pôr em aneis; dar a forma de anel) anellides sub pl Zool. anelideos anello sub anel (pequena argola com que se enfeitam os dedos) anello del piscator Ecles. anel do pescador anello nuptial anel nupcial anello pastoral anel pastoral anemia sub Med. anemia anemic adj anémico/a anemographia sub Metereol. anemografia (descrição dos ventos) anemographic adj anemográfico anemographo sub anemógrafo anemologia sub anemologia anemologic adj anemológico anemologo sub anemólogo anemometria sub anemometria anemometric adj anemométrico anemometro sub anemómetro anemone sub anémona anemone de mar anémona de mar anemophile adj anemófilo anemophilia sub f anemofilia anemoscopio sub anemoscópio aneroide adj aneróide anestesiante adj anestesiante anestesiologia sub anestesiologia anestesiologista sub anestesiologista anestesista sub anestesista anesthesia sub anestesia anesthesiar v anestesiar anesthetic adj anestético/a anesthetico sub anestético anesthetista sub anastesista anetho sub aneto aneurina sub aneurina aneurisma sub aneurisma aneurismal adj aneurismal aneurismatic adj aneurismático anfracto sub anfracto anfractuose adj anfractuoso anfractuositate sub anfractuosidade angaria sub angária Angela npr f Ângela angelica¹ sub Bot. angélica Angelica² npr f Angélica angelicamente adv angelicamente angelic adj angélico/a angelisar v angelizar angelization sub angelização angelo sub anjo angelo del tenebras Príncipe das Ténebras angelographia sub angelografia angelolatra sub angelólatra angelolatria sub angelolatria angelo tutelar anjo da guarda angelus sub Catól. Angelus angina sub Patol. angina angina de pectore angina de peito anginose adj anginoso/a angiographia sub Med. angiografia angiographic adj Med. angiográfico angiologia sub Med. angiologia angioma sub Med. angioma angiosperma sub Bot. angiosperma angiosperme adj Bot. angiospermo/a angiospermic adj Bot. angiospérmico Anglaterra npr Inglaterra anglese¹ adj inglês anglese² sub 1. inglês (língua inglesa); 2. inglês, inglesa Anglia npr Hist. Anglia, Inglaterra anglican adj Ecles. anglicano/a anglicanismo sub Ecles. anglicanismo anglicano sub Ecles. Anglicano anglic adj anglo anglicisar v anglicizar, anglizar anglicismo sub anglicismo (1. língua inglesa; 2. qualidade de ser inglês) anglo-american adj anglo-americano/a anglo-americano sub anglo-americano anglo sub 1. Hist. anglo; 2. prefixo para indicar Inglaterra/inglês anglocatholic adj Ecles. anglo-católico/a anglocatholico sub Ecles. anglo-católico anglomane adj anglómano/a anglomania sub anglomania anglomano sub anglómano anglonormanne adj anglo-normando anglophile adj anglófilo anglophilo sub anglófilo anglophobe adj anglófobo/a anglophobia sub anglofobia anglophobo sub anglófobo anglophone adj anglófono anglo-saxone adj anglo-saxão, anglo-saxã anglo-saxono sub anglo-saxão Angola npr Angola angolan adj angolano/a angolano sub angolano angora sub angora angue sub cobra, serpente anguiforme adj anguiforme anguilla sub enguia anguilliforme adj anguiliforme (que tem forma de enguia) angular adj angular angularitate sub angularidade angularmente adv angularmente angulate adj angulado/a angulo sub ângulo angulometria sub angulometria angulometric adj angulométrico angulometro sub angulómetro angulose adj anguloso/a, angular angulositate sub angulosidade angustia sub angustia (1. Patol.; 2. tormento) angustiar v angustiar, afligir, atormentar angustifoliate adj Bot. angustifoliado angustifolie adj Bot. angustifólio angustiose adj angustioso/a angustiosemente adv angustiosamente angustirrostros sub pl Zool. angustirrostros anhelante adj anelante anhelantemente adv anelantemente anhelar v anelar anhelation sub anelo anhydre adj anidro anhydrido sub Quim. anidrido anhydrido carbonic dioxido carbónico anhydrite sub Mineral. anidrite anidrosis sub Med. anidrose anil sub anil anilina sub Quim. anilina anima sub alma animadversion sub animadversão (criticismo) animadverter -vert-/-vers- v animadvertir animal¹ adj animal animal² sub animal animal domestic animal domestico animalescamente adv animalescamente animalesc adj animalesco, rude, grosseiro (característica de animal) animalisar v animalizar animalisation sub animalização animalismo sub animalismo animalista sub animalista animalitate sub animalidade animar v animar animate adj 1. animado/a, vivo; 2. vivente animatemente adv animadamente animation sub animação animator sub animador animismo sub animismo animista sub animista animo sub animo animositate sub animosidade anion sub Fis. anião anisar v anisar anis sub anis anisette F sub aniseta, anisete anisic adj Quim. anísico anisometropia sub Med. anisometropia anisoptere adj Zool. anisóptero anisotrope adj Fis. anisótropo anisotropia sub Fis. anisotropia anisotropic adj Fis. anisotrópico ankyilosar v Med. anquilosar ankyilosis sub Med. anquilose Anna npr f Ana annal adj anual annales sub pl anais annalista sub analista annecter -nect-/-nex- v anexar, agregar annexar v anexar, agregar annexion sub anexação annexionismo sub anexionismo annexionista sub anexionista annexo sub anexo annidar v aninhar annihilabile adj aniquilável annihilar v aniquilar annihilation sub 1. aniquilação; 2. anulamento anniversari adj aniversário anniversario sub aniversário anno bissextil ano bissexto anno sub ano annoctar v anoitecer anno de gratia ano de graça anno Domini L anno Domini L anno-luce sub Astron. ano-luz anno-lumine sub Astron. ano-luz annon conj ou não anno nove Ano Novo annotar v anotar annotation sub anotação annotator sub anotador annual adj anual (uma vez ao ano) annualmente adv anualmente annuario sub anuário annue adj anual annuitate sub anuidade annullabile adj anulável annullar v anular annullation sub anulamento, cancelamento annullative adj anulativo/a annunciar v anunciar annunciation sub anunciação annunciator sub anunciador annuncio sub 1. anuncio; 2. aviso -ano {sufixo substantivo} com nomes de lugares e pessoas (1. nativo ou habitante de...; 2. língua de...; 3. aderente a...) {compare:} africano etc.; italiano etc.; mohammedano etc. ano sub Anat. ânus anodic adj anódico/a anodisar v anodizar anodisation sub anodização anodo sub Elect. ânodo anodonte sub/adj Zool. anodonte anodontes sub pl Zool. anodontes anodontia sub Zool. anodontia anomale adj anómalo/a anomalia sub anomalia anomia sub anomia anonymato sub anonimato anonyme adj anonimo/a anonymemente adv anonimamente anonymia sub anonímia anonymitate sub anonimía anopetale adj Bot. anopétalo anophele sub Zool. anófele anorectic adj anoréctico anorexia sub anorexia anorganic adj anorgânico anormalitate sub anormalidade anormalmente adv anormalmente anormal, subnormal adj anormal anortite sub Mineral. anortite anosmia sub Med. anosmia anoxemia sub Med. anoxemia anque adv também ansa sub ansa, asa (de taça, raqueta, raquete, etc.); Anat. ansate adj asado (que tem asas, a forma de ansa) ansere sub ganso, pato (ave palmípede) anserin adj relativo a pato, ganso antagonisar v antagonizar antagonismo sub antagonismo antagonista sub antagonista (1. oponente; 2. Fisiol.); atrib.: antagonistico/a antagonisticamente adv antagonisticamente antagonistic adj antagonistico/a Antarctica npr Antárctica antarctic adj antárctico/a -ante¹ {sufixo adjectivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar'; formação de adjectivos verbais {compare:} -antia; abundante etc.; brillante etc. -ante² {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar' (aquele ou aquilo que é...) {compare:} amante etc.; brillante etc.; disinfectante etc.; litigante etc. antea adv antes, precedentemente ante I. prep antes (1. em fronte a; 2. antes de; 3. acima); II. adv antes ante- {prefixo} com substantivos, adjectivos; também em combinação com sufixos adjectivais antebracio sub ante-braço antecamera sub ante-câmara; sala de espera antecedente sub antecedente (1. Mat.; 2. Gram.) antecedentia sub antecedência anteceder -ced-/-cess- v anteceder antecessor sub predecessor antecoro sub antecoro antedata sub antedata antedatar v antedatar antediluvian adj antediluviano/a antefixa sub Arquit. antefixa antegustar v antegostar antegusto sub antegosto anteheri adv anteontem antemeridian adj antemeridiano/a ante meridie antes do meio-dia antemural sub antemuro antemuralha sub Fortif. antemuralia antemurar v Fortif. antemurar antemuro sub Fortif. antemuro antenna sub antena antennal adj Zool. antenal antennifere adj Zool. antenifero antenuptial adj antenupcial antepenultima sub antepenúltima antepenultime adj antepenúltima/o anteponer -pon-/-posit- v antepor anteporta sub anteporta anteportal sub anteportal anteporto sub anteporto anteposition sub anteposição (pôr antes) anteprogramma sub anteprograma anteprojecto sub anteprojecto anterior adj anterior anterioritate sub anterioridade anteriormente adv anteriormente antesala sub antessala ante toto antes de tudo anthelminthic adj antelmíntico, anti-helmíntico anthemis sub Bot. ântemis anthera sub Bot. antera antheric adj Bot. antérico/a antherico sub Bot. antérico antherno sub Zool. antreno anthocyanina sub Quim. antocianina anthographia sub Bot. antografia anthologia sub antologia anthologista sub antologista anthoxantho sub antoxanto anthrace sub Veter. antraz, carbunculo anthracic adj antrácico/a anthracifere adj antracífero/a anthraciforme adj antraciforme anthracite sub antracite (carvão) anthracitic adj antracitoso/a anthracitose adj antracitoso/a anthracometro sub antracómetro anthracosis sub Med. antracose anthropobiologia sub antropobiologia anthropocentric adj Filos. antropocêntrico anthropocentrismo sub Filos. antropocentrismo anthropoide sub/adj antropóide anthropologia sub antropologia anthropologicamente adv antropologicamente anthropologic adj antropológico/a anthropologista sub antropologista anthropologo sub antropólogo anthropometria sub antropometria anthropometric adj antropométrico/a anthropomorphe adj antropomorfo/a anthropomorphia sub antropomorfia anthropomorphic adj antropomórfico anthropomorphisar v antropomorfizar anthropomorphismo sub antropomorfismo anthropomorphista sub antropomorfista anthropomorphosis sub antropomorfose anthroponymia sub antroponímia anthroponymic adj antroponímico anthroponymo sub antropónimo anthropophage adj canibal, antropófago/a anthropophagia sub antropofagia, canibalismo anthropophago sub canibal, antropófago anthropophagos sub antropófagos anthropophile adj antropófilo anthropophilia sub antropofilia anthropophobe adj antropófobo/a anthropophobia sub antropofobia anthropophobo sub antropófobo anthropopitheco sub Zool. antropopiteco anthroposcopia sub antroposcopia anthroposophe adj antroposofico/a anthroposophia sub antroposofia anthroposophic adj antroposofico/a anthroposopho sub antroposofista anthropotomia sub antropotomia anthropotomista sub antropotomista anthurio sub Bot. antúrio -antia {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar' antiacide adj antiácido antiaeree adj Mil. antiaéreo/a antialcoholic adj antialcoólico antialcoholismo sub antialcoolismo antiallergic adj antialérgico/a antiallergico sub antialérgico antiasthmatic adj antiasmático/a antibiosis sub antibiose antibiotherapia sub antibioterapia antibiotic adj antibiótico antibiotico sub antibiótico anticancerose adj anticanceroso anticanonic adj anticanónico anticatarral adj anticatarral anticatarrose adj anticatarroso anticatholic adj anti-católico/a anticatholicismo sub anticatolicismo antichristian adj anti-cristão antichristianismo sub anticristianismo antichristo¹ sub anticristo Antichristo² npr Anticristo anticipar v antecipar anticipation sub antecipação (acto de fazer uma coisa em antecipo) anticlerical adj anticlerical anticlericalismo sub anticlericalismo anticlericalmente adv anticlericalmente anticlimax sub anticlimáx anticlinal adj anticlinal anticoagulante sub/adj anticoagulante anticolonial adj anticolonial anticolonialismo sub anticolonialismo anticolonialista sub/adj anticolonialista anticommunismo sub anticomunismo anticommunista sub/adj anticomunista anticonceptional adj contraceptivo/a anticonception sub contracepção anticonceptive adj anticonceptivo/a anticonceptivo sub anticonceptivo anticongelante sub anti-congelante anticonstitutional adj inconstitucional anticonstitutionalismo sub anticonstitucionalismo anticonstitutionalmente adv anticonstitucionalmente anticorpore sub anticorpo anticorrosive adj anticorrosivo anticrepuscular adj anticrepuscular anticrepusculo sub anticrepúsculo anticyclon sub Meteorol. anticiclão antidemocrate sub antidemocrata antidemocratia sub antidemocracia antidemocratic adj antidemocrático antidemocratisar v antidemocratizar antidiabetic adj Farm. antidiabético/a antidiabetico sub Farm. antidiabético antidiaphoretic adj Farm. antidiaforético antidiuretic adj Med. antidiurético antidogmatic adj antidogmático antidogmatismo sub antidogmatismo antidopage sub anti-dopagem antidoping A sub antidoping A (anti-dopagem) antidotar v antidotar antidoto sub antídoto antidysenteric adj antidisentérico antieconomic adj antieconómico antiemetic adj antiemético antienzymas sub pl antienzimas antiepidemic adj antiepidémico antiepileptic adj antiepiléctico antievangelic adj antievangélico antifascismo sub antifascismo antifascista sub antifascista antifebril adj antifebril antifurto sub anti-furto antigas sub antigás antigenic adj Biol. antigénico antigeno sub Biol. antigénio, antígeno antigovernamental adj antigovernamental antigrippal adj antigripal antiherpetic adj anti-herpético antihistaminic adj anti-histaminico/a antihistaminico sub anti-histaminico antihormon sub anti-hormona antihygienic adj anti-higiénico/a anti-imperialismo sub anti-imperialismo anti-imperialista sub/adj anti-imperialista anti-incendio sub anti-incêndio anti-inflation sub anti-inflação antilogarithmo sub antilogaritmo antilogia sub antilogia antilogic adj antilógico antilogismo sub antilogismo antilope sub antílope antiluetic adj Farm. antiluético antimafia adj antimafia antimagnetic adj antimagnético antimateria sub antimatéria antimephitic adj Med. antimefítico antimilitar adj antimilitar antimilitarismo sub antimilitarismo antimilitarista sub antimilitarista antiministerial adj antiministerial antimonarchic adj antimonárquico antimonial adj antimonial antimoniato sub antimoniato antimonio sub Quim. antimónio (Sb) antimoniose adj antimonioso antimonite sub antimonite antinational adj anti-nacional antinatural adj antinatural antinephritic adj antinefrítico antineuralgic adj antinevrálgico antineutron sub antineutrão antinomia sub antinomia antinomic adj antinómico/a antinomio sub Ecles. antinómio antinomismo sub Ecles. antinomismo Antiochia npr Antioquia antipaludic adj antipalúdico antipapa sub anti-papa antipapal adj antipapal antipapismo sub antipapismo antipapista sub antipapista antiparalelismo sub antiparalelismo antiparallelo sub antiparalelo antiparlamentari adj antiparlamentar antiparlamentarismo sub antiparlamentarismo antipathia sub antipatia antipathic adj antipático/a antipathisar v antipatizar antipatriota adj antipatriota antipatriotic adj anti-patriótico/a antipatriotismo sub antipatriotismo antipedagogic adj antipedagógico antipelicular adj antipelicular antiperiodic adj antiperiódico antiperistaltic adj antiperistáltico antiperistase (-asis) sub antiperístase antipestilential adj antipestilencial antiphona sub Ecles. antífona antiphonal adj antifonal antiphonario sub antifonário antiphonero sub antifoneiro antiphonia sub antifonia antiphrase sub antifrase antiphrastic adj antifrastico/a antiplastic adj antiplástico antipleuritic adj antipleurético antipleuritico sub antipleurítico antipodal adj antipodal antipode sub antípoda antipodic adj antipódico/a antipoetic adj antipoético antipyretic adj antipirético antipyrina sub antipirina antipyrinismo sub antipirinismo antiqualia sub antiqualha, antigualha antiquar v antiquar antiquario sub antiquário antiquate adj antiquado antiquatemente adv antiquadamente antique adj antigo antiquemente adv antigamente antiquitate sub antiguidade antiquo sub antigo (os antigos) antirabic adj anti-rábico antiracismo sub anti-racismo antiracista sub/adj anti-racista antirational adj anti-racional antiregulamentari adj anti-regulamentar antireligiose adj anti-religioso/a antirepublican adj anti-republicano antirevolutionari adj anti-revolucionário/a antirevolutionario sub anti-revolucionário antirhachitic adj anti-raquítico antirheumatic adj anti-reumático/a antirheumatico sub anti-reumático antirheumatismal adj anti-reumatismal antiroyal adj anti-real antiroylismo sub anti-realismo antiroylista sub/adj anti-realista antirrino sub antirrino antiruga sub anti-ruga antisatira sub anti-sátira antiscios sub pl antíscios antiscorbutic adj anti-escorbútico/a antisemita sub anti-semita antisemitic adj anti-semítico/a antisemitismo sub anti-semitismo antisepsis sub anti-sepsia antisepticamente adv antisepticamente antiseptic adj antiseptico/a antiseptico sub antiseptico antisigma sub anti-sigma antisocial adj anti-social antispasmodic adj Med. antispasmodico/a antispastic adj antispástico/a antispastico sub antispástico antispasto sub antispasto antistrophe sub antístrofe antisubmarin adj anti-submarino antisudorific adj anti-sudorífico antisynodal adj anti-sinodal antisyphilitic adj anti-sifilítico antitetanic adj antitetânico antithese sub antítese (1. Ret.; 2. oposição) antithetic adj antitético antitoxic adj antitóxico antitoxina sub antitoxina antitrinitari adj anti-trinitário/a antitypo sub antítipo antivariolic adj antivariólico antivaticanismo sub antivaticanismo antivaticanista adj antivaticanista antivenenose adj antivenenoso antiveneree adj antivenéreo antiverminose adj antiverminoso antiviral adj antiviral antiviril adj antiviril antivirulente adj antivirulento antivirus sub antivírus antographe adj antógrafo antographic adj antográfico antologic adj antológico antologo sub antólogo Antonio npr m António antonyme adj antónimo/a antonymia sub antonímia antonymo sub antónimo antro sub antro Antwerpen Flam. npr Antuérpia (Olanda) anular adj anular anuletto sub pequeno anel anulo sub anel anulose adj Zool. anuloso/a anxie adj ansioso/a anxiemente adv ansiosamente anxietate sub ansiedade aorístico adj aorístico aoristo sub aoristo aorta sub aorta aortalgia sub aortalgia aortaptosis sub aortaptose aortectasia sub aortectasia aorteurisma sub aorteurisma aortic adj aórtico/a aortismo sub aortismo aortitis sub aortite aortoclasia sub aortoclasia aortosthenia sub aortostenia à outrance F à outrance F apagogia sub apagogia apanage sub apanagem, apánagio apartheid sub apartheid apathia sub apatia, indiferença apathicamente adv apaticamente apathic adj apático/a apatite sub Mineral. apatite ape sub abelha ape mascule sub zangão (macho da abelha) ape matre, ape regina, ape femina abelha rainha apena adv apenas apena adv apenas, somente apennin adj apenino/a Apenninos npr pl Apeninos ape operari, ape neutre abelha operaria apepsia sub Patol. apépsia aperibottilias sub saca-rolhas aperiente adj aperiente, aperitivo (que abre) aperilattas sub abre-latas aperir -per-/-pert- v abrir aperir un credito abrir um credito (uma conta) aperitive adj aperitivo/a aperitivo sub 1. aperiente; 2. aperitivo aperitor sub abridor aperte adj aberto apertemente adv abertamente apertura sub abertura apetale adj Bot. apetalo aphasia sub Patol. afasia aphasic adj Med. afasiaco/a aphasico sub afásico aphelio sub Astron. afélio apherese sub Gram. aférese aphone adj afónico/a (sem voz) aphonia sub afonia aphonic adj afónico/a (sem voz) aphorisar v (pronunciar aforismos) aphorismo sub aforismo aphorista sub aforista aphoristic adj aforístico/a aphrodisiac adj afrodisíaco/a aphrodisiaco sub afrodisíaco Aphrodite npr Mitol. Afrodite aphroditic adj afroditico/a aphtha sub Med. afta aphthose adj aftoso/a apiario¹ sub apicultor apiario² sub apiário apical adj apical apice sub ápice apiciflor adj apicifloro apicola sub apicultor (compare: apicultor) apicula sub abelha apiculario sub apiário, alveal apicultor sub apicultor apicultura sub apicultura apicultural adj apicultural apiforme adj apiforme apio sub ápio apivore adj apívoro/a apnea sub apneia apo- {prefixo} [ 'ap-' antes de '-h-' e vogais; usado sobretudo para formar termos técnicos] (1. fora, longe; 2. separado) {compare:} apogee etc.: apostasia etc. Apocalypse sub Apocalipse apocarpate adj apocarpado apocarpic adj apocárpico apocopar v apocopar apocopate adj apocopado apocope sub apócope apocopic adj apocópico apocryphe Ecles. apócrifo/a, impuro apocrypho sub apócrifo apocryphos sub apócrifos apocynaceas sub pl apocináceas, apocíneas apode adj ápode apodictic adj apodíctico apodosis sub apódose apogamia sub apogamia apogee adj apogeu apogeo sub apogeu (1. Astron.; 2. o mais alto grau) apographia sub apografia apographo sub apógrafo apolitic adj apolítico/a apolitico sub apolítico Apolline npr Mitol. Apolo Apollon npr Mitol. Apolo apologetica sub apologética apologia sub apologia, defesa, justificação apologic adj apológico apologisar v apologizar apologismo sub apologismo apologista sub apologista apologo sub apólogo aponeurologia sub aponeurologia aponeurosis sub aponeurose aponeurotic adj aponeurótico apophonia sub apofonia apophonic adj apofónico apophyse (-ysis) sub apófise apophysiari adj apofisiário apophysis sub Zool., etc. apófise apoplectic adj apoplectico/a apoplexia sub apoplexia aporema sub aporema aporetic adj aporético aposiopese (-esis) sub aposiopese apostasia sub apostasia apostata sub apóstata apostatar v r. e int. apostatar apostatic adj apostático a posteriori L a posteriori L apostilla sub apostila, apostilha apostillar v apostilar apostillator sub apostilador apostolato sub apostolado apostolic adj apostólico/a (1. pertencente aos apóstolos ou seus ensinamentos; 2. papal) apostolicitate sub apostolicidade apostolo sub apostolo apostrophar v apostrofar apostrophe sub Ret. apostrofe (acto de virar-se) apostropho sub apostrofo (sinal gráfico da elisão) apotheca sub farmácia, apoteca apothecario sub farmacista apothegma sub apotegma apothegmatic adj apotegmático apothegmatismo sub apotegmatismo apothema sub apótema apotheosar v apoteosar apotheosis sub apoteose (1. Hist. deificação; 2. glorificação) apotheotic adj apoteótico appaciabile adj (a)pacificável appaciamento sub pacificação appaciar v apacificar, pacificar, apaziguar appaciar su sete matar a sede appaciator sub pacificador, apaziguador apparar v preparar apparato sub I. aparelho (1. instrumento; 2. aparato) apparato digestive aparelho digestivo apparentar v aparentar, (1. parecer; 2. tornar-se parente) apparente adj aparente apparentemente adv aparentemente apparentia sub aparencia (aspecto) apparer v aparecer apparition sub aparição (1. acto de aparecer, aparência; 2. fantasma) appartamento sub 1. (acto de) apartar; 2. apartamento (quarto, habitação) appartar v separar appellabile adj apelável appellabilitate sub apelabilidade appellamento sub apelamento appellante sub Lei apelante appellar v apelar, chamar, pedir socorro appellar de apelar-se a uma sentença appellate adj apelado/a appellation sub I. apelo; II. apelação appellative adj apelativo/a appellativo sub Gram. apelativo appellato sub apelado appellator sub apelador appellatorio adj apelatório appello sub apelo (1. Lei; 2. convocação) appender v apender, pendurar, suspender appendice sub apêndice (1. acessório, prolongamento, cauda; 2. apêndice de um livro; 3. Anat.) appendicectomia sub Med. apendicectomia appendice vermiforme apêndice vermiforme appendicitis sub apendicite appendicula sub apendículo (pequena apêndice) appendicular adj Patol. apendicular appendicularmente adv apendicularmente apperceptibile adj aperceptível apperceptibilitate sub aperceptibilidade apperception sub Psicol. apercepção apperceptive adj aperceptivo apperciper -cip-/-cept- v aperceber appertinente adj pertencente appertinentia sub Lei pertinência appertiner v pertencer appestar v apestar, empestar appetente adj apetente appetentia sub apetencia, apetite appeter v apetecer appetibile adj apetecível, desejável appetitar v apetitar appetitive adj apetitivo/a (que tem apetite; que da apetite) appetito sub apetite appetitose adj apetitoso applanamento sub aplanamento, aplanação applanar v aplanar, nivelar (tornar plano) applanar difficultates aplanar as dificuldades applanator sub/adj aplanador applattamento sub achatamento, achatadela applattar v achatar applaudente adj aplaudente applauder -plaud-/-plaus- v aplaudir (compare: plauder) applaudibile adj aplaudível applauditor sub aplaudidor applausibile adj aplausível applauso sub aplauso applicabile adj 1. aplicável; 2. apropriado applicabilitate sub aplicabilidade applicante sub/adj aplicante applicar v aplicar applicar se a aplicar-se (ser diligente) applicate adj aplicado application sub aplicação applicative adj aplicativo appoiamento sub apoiamento appoiar v apoiar appoiar se apoiar-se appoiar (un cosa) contra apoiar uma coisa contra appoiar (un cosa) super apoiar uma coisa sobre appoiate adj apoiado appoio sub apoio apponer -pon-/-posit- v apôr apportamento sub aportamento, aportação apportar v trazer, causar, efectuar apposite adj apósito/a apposition sub aposição appositive adj apositivo/a appreciabile adj 1. apreciável; 2. digno de estima appreciamento sub apreciamento appreciar v apreçar, estimar appreciation sub apreciação appreciator sub 1. apreciador; 2. aquele que aprecia apprehender -hend-/-hens- v apreender apprehensibile adj apreensível apprehensibilitate sub apreensibilidade apprehension sub apreensão apprehensive adj apreensivo/a apprehensivemente adv apreensivamente apprender v aprender apprendimento sub aprendizagem (acto de aprender) apprendissage sub aprendizagem, aprendizado apprendisse sub aprendiz apprestar v aprestar, preparar appresto sub aprestamento, preparação approbabile adj aprovável approbar v aprovar approbation sub aprovação approbative adj aprovativo/a, aprobativo/a approbator sub aprovador approbatori adj aprovatório/a approchabile (-sh-) adj abordável approchar (-sh-) v abordar, aproximar approche (-sh-) sub aproche approches (-sh-) sub pl Mil. aproches approfundamento sub aprofundamento approfundar v aprofundar appropriabilitate sub apropriabilidade appropriage sub apropriagem appropriar v apropriar appropriar se un cosa aproporiar-se de uma coisa appropriate adj apropriado/a appropriatemente adv apropriadamente appropriation sub 1. apropriação (acção de apropriar-se); 2. adaptação (acção de adaptar-se) appropriator sub/adj apropriador approvisionamento sub aprovisionamento approvisionar v aprovisionar approximar v aproximar approximar se aproximar-se approximation sub aproximação (acção de aproximar-se) approximative adj aproximativo/a approximativemente adv aproximativamente appunctamento sub 1. entrevista; 2. encontro appunctar v apontar appuramento sub 1. purificação; 2. apuramento appurar v apurar (fazer puro), verificar apraxia sub Med. apraxia april sub Abril a priori L a priori L apriorismo sub apriorismo apriorista sub apriorista aprioristic adj apriorístico/a apsidal adj apsidal (1. Astron.; 2. Arquit.) apside sub apside, abside (1. Astron.; 2. Arquit.) aptar v aptar apte adj apto/a (capaz) aptere adj Zool. aptéro/a apterologia sub apterologia apterologic adj apterológico apterologo sub apterólogo apteros sub pl Zool. aptéros aptitude sub aptidão (capacidade, habilidade) apud prep perto, em proximidade, cerca de Apulia npr Apúlia apuliese sub/adj apuliense apyretic adj apirético apyrexia sub apirexia aqua benedicte água bendita aqua sub água aquacultor sub aquacultor aquacultura sub aquacultura aqua de Colonia água de Colónia aqua dulce água doce aquaforte sub aquaforte aquafortista sub aquafortista aqua mineral água mineral aqua morte água morta aquanauta sub aquanauta aqua pluvial água pluvial aqua potabile água potável aquar v aguar aquarella sub aguarela, aquarela aquarellista sub aguarelista aquario¹ sub aquário Aquario² sub Astron. Aquário aquatic adj aquático/a aquatile adj aquatil aqueducto sub Arquit. aqueduto aquee adj aquoso aquelle adj dem aquele (compare: celle) aquello pron dem aquilo (compare: cello) aqui adv aqui (compare: hic) aquicultor sub aquicultor aquicultura sub aquicultura aquietar v aquietar aquifere adj aquífero/a aquifoliaceas sub pl aquifoleáceas aquifoliacee adj aquifoliáceo aquifolio sub aquifólio aquila sub águia aquilegia sub Bot. aquilégia, erva-pombinha aquilifero sub porta-estandarte Hist. (soldado romano que levava o estandarte com a águia) aquilin adj aquilino/a Aquilon sub Aquilão aquose adj aquoso/a aquositate sub aquosidade -ar¹ {sufixo adjectivo} em vez de '-al' com substantivos que contêm '-l-' -ar -ar² {sufixo verbal} {compare:} martellar etc.; acierar etc.; examinar etc.; vulnerar etc.; siccar etc.; duplicar etc. arabe¹ adj árabe, arábico/a arabe² sub 1. árabe; 2. arábico arabesc adj Arte arabesco/a arabesco sub Arte arabesco Arabia npr Arábia arabic adj árabe, arábico/a arabile adj arável arabismo sub arabismo arabista sub arabista (estudante de linguagem e cultura árabe) arachide sub 1. Bot. araquide; 2. amendoim arachidic adj araquidico/a Aragon npr Aragão aragonese sub/adj aragonês, aragoês, aragonesa aragonite sub Mineral. aragonite aralia sub arália araliaceas sub pl araliáceas aramaic adj aramaico/a aramaico sub aramaico aranea sub aranha arar v arar arator sub arador (aquele que ara) aratori adj relativo a arar aratro sub arado aratura sub 1. aradura (acto de) arar; 2. campo arado ar sub are (centésima parte de um hectare) arbitrage sub arbitragem arbitral adj arbitral arbitramento sub arbitramento arbitrar v arbitrar arbitrari adj arbitrário/a arbitrarietate sub arbitrariedade arbitration sub arbitragem arbitrative adj arbitrativo/a arbitrator sub arbitrador arbitrio sub arbítrio arbitro sub arbitro arbore sub Bot. arvore arboree adj arbóreo/a arbore genealogic arvore genealógica arborescente adj Bot. arborescente arborescentia sub Bot. arborescência arborescer v arborescer arboreto sub bosque arboretto sub arboreto arboricida sub/adj arboricida arboricole adj arborícola arboricultor sub arboricultor arboricultura sub arboricultura arboriforme adj arboriforme arborisar v arborizar arborisate adj arborizado/a arborisation sub arborização arborista sub arborista arbuste adj arbusteo arbustiforme adj arbustiforme arbustive adj arbustivo/a arbusto sub arbusto arca sub arca arcada sub arcada Arcadia npr Arcádia arcadian adj arcade arcadic adj arcadico/a arcadismo sub arcadismo arcan adj arcano (secreto, misterioso) arcano sub arcano (secreto, mistério) arcar v arcar archaic adj arcaico/a archaisante adj arcaizante archaisar v arcaizar archaismo sub arcaísmo archaista sub arcaísta archangelic adj arcangélico/a archangelo sub arcanjo archeolitic adj arqueolítico archeologia sub arqueologia archeologic adj arqueológico/a archeologo sub arqueólogo archero sub acheiro archetypo sub arquétipo archidiacono sub arcediago archidiocesan adj arquidiocesano/a archidiocese sub arquidiocese archiducal adj arquiducal archiducato sub arquiducado archiduce sub arquiduque archiduchessa sub arquiduquesa archiepiscopal adj arcebispal, arquiepiscopal archiepiscopato sub arcebispado, arquiepiscopado archiepiscopo sub arcebispo Archimedes npr Arquimedes archipelago sub arquipélago archipresbytero sub arcipreste archiprestre sub arcipreste architectar v arquitectar architecto sub arquitecto architectonica sub arquitectónica architectonic adj arquitectónico/a architectura sub arquitectura architectural adj arquitectural architrave sub Arquit. arquitrave archivamento sub arquivamento archivar v arquivar archivista sub arquivista archivo sub arquivo archivolta sub arquivolta archonte sub Hist. arconte arcoballista sub balestra, besta, trabuco arco sub 1. arco; 2. arco de violino. arcosolio sub arcossólio arco voltaic arco voltaico arctic adj árctico/a Arcturo npr Astron. Arcturo (1. estrela de primeira grandeza da constelação do Boieiro; 2. o Pólo Norte e a sua região) ardente adj ardente (fervente) ardentemente adv ardentemente arder v arder ardesia sub ardósia (1. Mineral.; 2. telha de ardósia; 3. ardósia (pedra para escrever)) ardesiera sub ardoseira ardesiero sub aquele que trabalha com a ardósia ardesiose adj relativo a ardósia ardimento sub ardimento ardite adj ardido/a arditura sub queimadura ardor sub ardor ardorose adj ardente ardue adj árduo (difícil) arduitate sub arduidade area sub área areca sub areca arecheto sub arecal arecina sub arecina arecineas sub pl arecíneas arecinee adj arecíneo arena sub I. areia (compare: sablo); II. arena (de touros, anfiteatro) arenacee adj arenáceo/a arenal sub arenal, areal arenamento sub (obstáculo, impedimento, encalhamento) arenar v arear arenari adj arenário arenario sub arenário arenero sub vendedor de areia areniforme adj a forma de areia arenose adj arenoso/a (compare: sablose) arenositate sub arenosidade areola sub aréola areolar v areolar areolate adj areolado areolation sub areolação areometria sub areometria areometric adj areométrico areometro sub areómetro areopagita sub Hist. areopagita areopagitic adj areopagítico Areopago sub Hist. Areópago areostilo sub areostilo Ares npr Mitol. Ares (deus grego da guerra; filho de Zeus e Hera; identificado como o deus romano Marte) argentar v pratear, argentar argentate adj prateado/a, argentado/a argentator sub prateador, argentador argentee adj prateado/a, argentado/a, argenteo/a argenteria sub argentaria (pratos de prata) argentero sub prateiro (artífice que trabalha em prata) argentifere adj argentífero Argentina¹ npr Argentina argentina² sub Zool. argentina argentin adj prateado/a, argentino/a argentino sub Argentino argento sub Quim. prata (Ag) argentose adj argentoso/a (que contem prata, argento) argento vive sub mercúrio argilla sub argila argillaceo adj argiláceo argillaria sub argileira argillifere adj argilífero argilliforme adj argiliforme argilloide adj argilóide argillolithic adj argilolítico argillolitho sub argilólito argillose adj argiloso/a Argo npr Mitol. Argos argonauta¹ sub 1. argonauta (pioneiro, explorador etc.); 2. Zool. argonauta Argonauta² npr Mitol. Argonauta argon sub Quim. árgon (Ar) argot F sub argot F arguente sub arguente arguer v arguir arguibile adj arguível argumentante sub argumentante argumentar v argumentar argumentation sub argumentação argumentative adj argumentativo/a argumentator sub argumentador argumentista sub argumentista argumento sub argumento argute adj arguto/a argutia sub argucia argutiar v arguciar argutiose adj argucioso/a argyremia sub Med. argiremia argyria sub Med. argyria argyrismo sub Med. argyrismo arhythmia sub aritmia Ariadna npr f Mitol. Ariadne aria I sub Mus. aria I arian adj Relig. ariano/a arianisar v Relig. arianizar arianismo sub Relig. arianismo ariano sub Relig. adj -ari {sufixo adjectivo} com substantivos aride adj árido/a ariditate sub aridez Aries npr Astron. Aries Ariete¹ npr Astron. Aries ariete² sub 1. carneiro; 2. Antig. aries arietta I sub Mus. arietta I arillari adj Bot. arilário arillate adj Bot. arilado arillo sub Bot. arilo -ario¹ {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos -ario² {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos (1. colecção de...; 2. lugar que contem... ou lugar que contem uma colecção de...) {compare:} aquario etc.; aviario etc.; granario etc. ariose I adj Mus. ariose, arioso I arioso I sub Mus. arioso I aristocrate sub aristocrata aristocratia sub aristocracia aristocratic adj aristocrático/a aristocratisar v aristocratizar aristocratismo sub aristocratismo aristolochia sub Bot. aristolóquia aristolochiaceas sub pl Bot. aristoloqueáceas Aristotele npr Filos. Aristóteles aristotelic adj aristotélico/a aristotelismo sub aristotelismo arithmetica sub aritmética arithmeticamente adv aritmeticamente arithmetica superior aritmética superior arithmetic adj aritmético/a arithmetico sub aritmético arithmographia sub aritmografia arithmographo sub aritmógrafo arithmologia sub aritmologia arithmomante sub aritmomante arithmomantia sub aritmomancia arithmomantic adj aritmomantico/a arithmometria sub aritmometria arithmometric adj aritmométrico arithmometro sub aritmómetro arlequin¹ sub arlequim Arlequin² npr Arlequim arlequinada sub arlequinada arma sub arma armada sub armada arma de foco arma de fogo armadillo sub Zool. armadilho armamento sub armamento armar v armar armario sub armário armatura sub 1. armamento; 2. Elect. armadura; 3. armação armea aeree força aérea armea sub exercito Armenia npr Arménia armeniaca sub alperce, alperche (compare: albricoc) armenie adj arménio/a armenio sub I. arménio (1. linguagem arménia; 2. habitante de Arménia) II. (1. armelino, arminho; 2. furão) armeria sub armaria armero sub armeiro (1. fabricante de armas; 2. vendedor de armas) armilla sub armila armillar adj armilar armillaria sub armilária armipotente adj armipotente armipotentia adj armipotência armistitio sub armistício armoracia sub armorácia armorial sub/adj armorial armoriar v armoriar armoriate adj armoriado Armorica npr Armórica armorican adj armórico arnica sub arnica arnicina sub arnicina aroma -ma/-mat- sub aroma aromar v aromar aromate sub aromado/a aromatic adj aromático/a, fragrante aromaticitate sub aromaticidade aromatisante adj aromatizante aromatisar v aromatizar aromatisation sub aromatização aromatismo sub aromatismo aromose adj aromoso arpeggiar v arpejar arpeggio I sub Mus. arpeggio I arpenta sub arpente, arpento arrangiamento sub arranjamento arrangiar v arranjar arrangiar se arranjar-se arrentar v arrendar, alugar arrestar v apreender, capturar, prender, parar arrestation sub 1. arresto, captura arresto sub 1. arresto, captura arretrar v recuar arretrate adj recuado/a arretrato sub recuado arrha sub Lei arras arrivar v chegar arrivata sub chegada arrivismo sub arrivismo arrivista sub arrivista arrogante adj arrogante arrogantemente adv arrogantemente arrogantia sub arrogância arrogar v arrogar arrogation sub arrogação arrotundamento sub arredondamento arrotundar v arredondar arrugar v enrugar arsenal sub arsenal arsenical Quim. arsenical arsenico sub Quim. arsénio (As) arseniophosphato sub arsenofosfato arseniose adj arsenioso/a arseniosulfato sub arsenosulfato arsenite sub Quim. arsenite, arsenita arsenium sub arsénio, arsénico arsina sub arsina arte sub arte artefacto sub artefato, artefacto arteria sub artéria arterial adj arterial arterialisar v arterializar arterialisation sub arterialização arterialitate sub arterialidade arteriographia sub arteriografia arteriola sub arteríola arteriolite (-itis) sub arteriolite arteriologia sub arteriologia arteriologo sub arteriólogo arteriosclerosis sub arteriosclerose arteriosclerotic adj arteriosclerótico/a arteriosclerotico sub arteriosclerótico arteriose adj arterioso arteriotomia sub arteriotomia arteritis sub arterite artesian adj artesiano arthralgia sub artralgia arthralgic adj artrálgico arthritic adj Patol. artrítico/a arthritina sub artritina arthritis sub Patol. artrite arthritismo sub Patol. artritismo arthropode adj Zool. artrópode arthropodo sub Zool. artrópode arthropoide sub/adj Zool. artrópoide artichoc (-tch-) sub alcachofra articulabile adj pronunciável (que pode ser articulado) articulante sub/adj articulante articular¹ adj articular (silabar) articular² v articular articulate adj articulado/a (silabado) articulation sub articulação (1. Anat. junção; 2. pronuncia) articulatori adj articulatório articulista sub articulista (escritor de artigos) articulo sub artigo articulo de fide artigo de fé articulo definite Gram. artigo definido articulo indefinite Gram. artigo indefinido articulose adj articuloso artifice sub artífice artificial adj artificial artificialmente adv artificialmente artificio sub artifício artificiose adj artificioso/a artificiosemente adv artificiosamente artillar v artilhar artilleria a cavallo artilharia a cavalo artilleria sub artilharia artilleria de campania artilharia de campo artillerista sub artilheiro artillero sub artilheiro artiodactyle adj artiodáctilo artiodactylos sub pl artiodáctilos artisanal adj artesanal artisanato sub artesanato artisano sub artesão artista sub artista artistic adj artístico/a artocarpaceas sub pl artocarpáceas artocarpo sub artocarpo aryan adj ariano (1. Indo-Iraniano; 2. Indo-Europeu) aryano sub ariano (1. Indo-Iraniano; 2. Indo-Europeu) Arya Skr. sub Arya Skr. arytenoide sub/adj aritenóide, aritenoidea, aritenóideo arytenoiditis sub aritenoidite asarina sub asarina asaro sub ásaro asarona sub asarona asbestin adj asbestino asbesto sub asbesto ascaricida sub ascaricida ascaride sub ascaris ascarideos sub pl ascarídeos ascaridiosis sub ascaridíase ascendente sub 1. antepassado; 2. ascendante ascendentia sub ascendência, origem (linha ancestral) ascender -scend-/-scens- v ascender, subir ascensional adj ascensional ascension sub ascensão ascensionista sub ascensionista ascensor sub ascensor ascese sub ascese asceta sub asceta ascetica sub ascética; (teologia ascética) ascetic adj ascético/a ascetismo sub asceticismo Asclepio npr m Mitol. Asclépo asco sub Bot. asco ascolta sub escuta (acto de escutar) ascoltamento sub escuta (acto de escutar) ascoltar v escutar ascoltator sub ouvinte ascomycetos sub pl Bot. ascomicetos ascophoros sub pl Bot. ascóforos ascorbic adj ascórbico ascriber -scrib-/-script- v adscrever, inscrever, registar ascripte adj adscrito, ascrito ascription sub adscrição aseismic adj assísmico asellideos sub pl asélido, aselídeos asello sub aselo asepsis sub assépsia aseptic adj asséptico/a aseptico sub asséptico asexual adj assexual, assexuado/a asexualitate sub assexualidade asexuate adj assexuado, assexo Asia npr Ásia (continente) Asia Minor npr Ásia Menor asiatic adj asiático/a asiatico sub asiático asilar v asilar asilate adj asilado asineria sub burrada, burragem, burricada asinero sub asneira asinin adj asnático/a asininitate sub asnidade asino sub asno, burro asocial adj associal asparageas sub pl asparágeas, asparagíneas asparagina sub asparagina asparago sub aspargo, espargo, aspárago aspartic adj aspártico aspecto sub aspecto asperar v asperejar aspere adj áspro asperemente adv asperamente asperger v asperger, aspergir asperger -sperg-/-spers- v aspergir, borrifar, aspersar asperges sub Relig. asperges aspergillo sub aspergilo, hissope aspergimento sub aspergimento asperifolie adj asperifólio asperitate sub aspereza aspermate adj aspermado aspermatismo sub aspermatismo asperme adj aspermo aspermia sub aspermia aspermismo sub aspermismo aspersion sub aspergimento aspersorio sub Ecles. aspersório asperugine sub asperugem asperugo sub asperugo asperula sub aspérula asphaltamento sub asfaltamento asphaltar v asfaltar asphaltator sub asfaltador asphaltista sub asfaltador asphalto sub asfalto asphyxia sub asfixia asphyxiante adj asfixiante asphyxiar v asfixiar asphyxiator sub asfixiador aspic F sub aspic F aspide sub Zool. áspide aspidistra sub Bot. aspidistra aspirante sub 1. aspirante; 2. Mil. cadete aspirar a aspirar a aspirar v aspirar aspiration sub I. aspiração (1. desejo de; 2. Fonet. acção de aspirar); II. inspiração aspirator sub 1. Mec. aspirador; 2. aspirador (de pó) aspirina sub aspirina aspleniaceas sub pl Bot. aspleniáceas aspleniacee adj Bot. aspleniáceo asplenio sub Bot. asplénio asplenioide adj Bot. asplenióide assalir -sal-/-salt- v assaltar, atacar assalitor sub assaltador, assaltante assaltar v assaltar assaltitor sub assaltador, assaltante assalto sub ataque, assalto assassinamento sub assassínio, assassinamento assassinar v assassinar assassination sub assassínio assassinato sub assassinato assassinator sub assassino, assassinador assassino sub assassino assatis adv bastante, assaz, muito asse sub ás assecurabile adj assegurável assecurantia sub 1. asseguração; 2. Com. seguro assecurantia maritime seguro marítimo assecurar v assegurar assecurator sub assegurador assediante sub/adj assediante assediar v assediar assediate adj assediado assediator sub assediador assedio sub assedio assemblage sub montagem assemblar v montar, reunir assemblea sub assembleia, reunião assentimento sub assentimento assentir v assentir asserer -ser-/-sert- v asseverar, afirmar assertion sub asserção, afirmação assertive adj assertivo/a assertivemente adv assertivamente assertividade sub assertivitate \n assertor sub assertor, defensor assertori adj assertivo, afirmativo assessorar v assessorar assessorate adj assessorado/a assessorato sub assessorado assessor sub assessor assessoria sub assessoria assetar v produzir sede assetate adj sedento/a asseverante adj asseverante asseverar v asseverar, afirmar asseveration sub asseveração asseverative adj asseverativo/a, afirmativo/a asseverator sub/adj asseverador assi adv assim assibilar v assibilar assibilation sub assibilação assider -sid-/-sess- v sentar-se assidue adj assíduo/a assiduemente adv assiduamente assiduitate sub assiduidade assignabile sub assinável assignar v assinar, conferir, atribuir assignation sub assinação assimilabile adj assimilável assimilabilitate sub assimilabilidade assimilar v assimilar assimilation sub assimilação (acção de assimilar/absorver) assimilative adj assimilativo/a assimilator sub Fisiol. assimilador assistente sub assistente assistentia sub assistência assistential adj assistencial assister v assistir associabile adj associável associabilitate sub associabilidade associar v associar association sub associação (1. acto de associar; 2. grupo de pessoas juntas com um propósito) associationismo sub associacionismo associative adj associativo associativitate sub associatividade associato sub 1. associado (sócio); 2. membro de uma associação assonante adj assonante, assoante assonantia sub assonância assonar v assonar assortimento sub sortimento, abastecimento assortir v sortir, abastecer assortite adj sortido assumer -sum-/-sumpt- v assumir assumpte adj assumpto assumptibile adj assumptível assumption sub assunção (1. tomar para ou sobre si mesmo; 2. Lógica) assumptive adj assumptivo assurdamento sub ensurdecimento assurdante adj ensurdecedor assurdar v ensurdecer Assyria npr Assíria assyrie adj assírio/a assyrio sub assírio assyriologia sub assiriologia assyriologista sub assiriologista assyriologo sub assiriólogo astasia sub astasia astatic adj astático astaticitate sub astaticidade astatium sub Quim. astato (At) astere sub astro, estrela (1. corpo celeste; 2. figura estrelada, etc.) asteria sub astéria asterisco sub Tipog. asterisco asterismo sub Astron. asterismo asternal sub asternal asteroide sub Astron. asteróide asthenia sub astenia asthenic adj asténico/a asthenico sub asténico asthma -ma/-mat- sub asma asthmatic adj asmático/a asthmatico sub asmático astigmatic adj astigmático/a astigmatismo sub astigmatismo astor, astur sub ásture -astra {sufixo substantivo fem.} com substantivos {compare:} matrastra astragalic adj astragálico astragalo sub astrágalo astragaloide adj astragalóide astral adj astral astriction sub adstrição astrictive adj adstrictivo/a astringente¹ adj adstringente astringente² sub adstringente astringentia sub adstringência astringer -string-/-strict- v adstringir, apertar -astro {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos astrobiologia sub astrobiologia astro sub astro, estrela (1. corpo celeste; 2. figura estrelada, etc.) astrochimia sub astroquímica astrodynamica sub astrodinâmica astrographia sub astrografia astrolabio sub astrolábio (instrumento usado pelos antigos para medir a altura dos astros acima do horizonte; planisfério celeste) astrolatria sub astrolatria (adoração dos astros) astrologia sub astrologia astrologic adj astrológico/a astrologo sub astrólogo astrometeorologia sub astrometeorologia astrometria sub astrometria astrometric adj astrométrico astrometro sub astrómetro astronauta sub astronauta astronautica sub astronáutica astronave sub veiculo-espacial astronomia sub astronomia astronomia physic astronomia física astronomic adj astronómico/a astronomo sub astrónomo astrophotographia sub astrofotografia astrophotographic adj astrofotográfico/a astrophotometria sub astrofotometria astrophysica sub astrofísica astrophysic adj astrofísico/a astrophysico sub astrofísico\n asturian adj asturiano asturiano sub asturiano Asturias npr Astúrias asturic adj astúrico asturiese sub/adj asturiense astute adj astuto/a astutemente adv astutamente astutia sub astucia astutiar v astuciar astutiose adj astucioso asylo sub asilo (1. refugio; 2. instituição para protecção social) asymbolia sub assimbolia asymmetre adj assimétrico/a asymmetria sub assimetria asymmetric adj assimétrico/a asymptote sub assimptota asymptotic adj assimptótico asynchrone adj assíncrono asynchronismo sub assincronismo asyndetic adj Gram. assindético asyndeton sub Gram. assíndeto, assíndeton asynergia sub assinergia asynergic adj assinérgico asyntactic adj assintáctico asystolia sub Med. assistolia -ata, -ato {sufixo substantivo} com verbos para formar substantivos -ata {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos atalanta sub Zool. atalanta ataraxia sub Filos. ataraxia atavic adj atavico/a atavismo sub atavismo atavista sub atavista atavistic adj atavistico/a atavo sub avito, antepassado ataxia sub Patol. ataxia ataxic adj Patol. atáxico -ate {sufixo adjectivo} com substantivos atele sub atele (spécie de macaco brasileiro) atelier F sub atelier F atestamento sub atestamento atestante sub atestante atestate adj atestado/a atestato sub atestado atestatori adj atestatório atettar sub amamentar athee adj ateu, ateia atheismo sub ateísmo atheista sub ateísta atheistic adj ateístico Athena npr Mitol. Atenas Athenas npr Atenas atheneo¹ sub ateneu (estabelecimento de ensino; academia) Atheneo² npr Ateneu (1. Hist.; 2. Hist.) ( lugar público, delicado a Ateneia, onde só literados gregos iam ler as suas obras) atheniese sub/adj Ateniense atheo sub ateu athermal adj atermal athermia sub atermia athermic adj atérmico athleta sub atleta athletica sub atlética athletic adj atlético/a athletismo sub atletismo athrepsia sub Patol. atrepsia athreptic adj Patol. atréptico -ation {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar'; -ative {sufixo adjectivo} [usado com verbos terminados em '-ar' (1. tendente a...; 2. que tem a função de...) {compare:} comparative etc.; cooperative etc. Atlanta npr Atlanta atlante¹ sub atlas (1. Arquit.; 2. Anat.) Atlante² npr Mitol. Atlas atlantic adj atlântico/a Atlantico sub Atlântico (Oceano Atlântico) Atlantida npr Atlântida atlantosauro sub Paleontol. atlantossauro, atlantossáurio atlas¹ sub atlas (cartas geográficas) Atlas² npr 1. Mitol. Atlas; 2. Geog. Montes Atlas atmolyse (-ysis) sub Quim. atmólise atmometro sub atmómetro atmosphera sub atmosfera atmospheric adj atmosférico/a atmospherographia sub atmosferografia -ato {sufixo substantivo} com títulos, etc atollo sub atol (recife circular de natureza coralina) atomic adj atómico/a atomicitate sub atomicidade atomisar v atomisar atomisation sub Quim. atomização atomismo sub Filos. atomismo atomista sub atomista atomistica sub Quim. atomística atomistic adj atomístico/a atomo sub átomo atomo-gramma sub Quim. átomo-grama atomologia sub Quim. atomologia atomologic adj Quim. atomológico atomologista sub Quim. atomologista atonalitate sub Mus. atonalidade atone adj Med.,Fonet. 1. Med. atónico/a; 2. sem acento atonia sub atonía (1. debilidade Med.; 2. Fonet.) atonic adj atónico/a (1. Med.; 2. Fonet.) atonisar v Med.,Fonet. atonizar atonisation sub Med.,Fonet. atonização atonismo sub Med.,Fonet. atonismo -ator {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar' -atoria {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar' -atori {sufixo adjectivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar' -atorio {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar' atoxic adj atóxico atque conj e, e ainda, e também atrabile sub atrabilis atrabiliari adj atrabiliário/a atresia sub Med. atresia atrio sub átrio atriplex sub Bot. atríplice atroce adj atroz atrocitate sub atrocidade atrophe adj atrófico/a atrophia sub atrofia atrophiante adj Med. atrofiante atrophiar v atrofiar atrophiator sub/adj Med. atrofiador atrophic adj Med. atrófico atropic adj atrópico atropina sub atropina attaccabile adj atacável, assaltável attaccamento sub 1. atamento; 2. afeiçoamento attaccante sub/adj atacante attaccar v atacar attaccator sub/adj atacador attacco sub ataque (1. assalto; 2. Med.) attaché F sub attaché F adido (funcionário agregado a outro, como auxiliar, ou que está além do número fixado no respectivo quadro) attaché militar adido militar attemperar v atemperar attendente sub atendente (aquele que atende, auxiliar) attender -tend-/-tent- v atender, esperar attentar v atentar attentato sub atentado attentator sub atentador attentatori adj atentador/a attente adj atento/a attentemente adv atentamente attention sub atenção attentive adj atento/a attentivemente adv atentamente attenuante adj atenuante attenuantemente adv atenuantemente attenuar v atenuar attenuation sub atenuação atterrage sub Aeronaut. aterragem, aterrissagem atterrar v aterrar attestar v atestar attestation sub 1. atestação (testemunho); 2. certificado, certificação) attestator sub atestador Attica npr Ática attic adj Ling.,Arquit. ático/a atticismo sub aticismo atticista sub aticista attico sub Ling.,Arquit. ático attinger v atingir, alcançar attingibile adj atingível attingimento sub alcançamento (acção ou processo de atingir/alcançar) attingite adj atingido attisar v atiçar attisator sub atiçador attitude sub atitude (posição do corpo; propósito, forma de procedimento) attitude individualista atitude individualista attraction sub atracção attractiones sub atracções (coisa que atraem) attractive adj atractivo/a attractivemente adv atractivamente attractivitate sub Fis. (força de atracção) attrahente adj atraente attrahentemente adv atraentemente attraher -trah-/-tract- v atrair attrappar v capturar attribuer -tribu-/-tribut- v atribuir attribuibile sub atribuível attribution sub atribuição attributive Gram. atributivo/a attributo sub atributo (1. inerente a qualidade; 2. símbolo convencional; 3. Gram.) attristar v entristecer attritar v atritar attrite adj Teol. atrito/a attrition sub Teol. atrição attrito sub atrito attruppamento sub (acto de) mobilizar, concentrar tropas) attruppar v atropar -atura {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ar' aubergine sub berengela auctionar v leiloar (apregoar ou vender em leilão) auctionator sub apregoador (de leilão) auction sub leilão, hasta audace adj audaz, arrojado/a, ousado/a, audacioso/a, atrevido/a audacemente adv audazmente audacia sub audácia, ousadia, atrevimento audaciose adj audaz, arrojado/a, ousado/a, audacioso/a, atrevido/a audaciosemente adv audazmente audibile adj audível audibitate sub audibilidade audientia sub I. a percepção dos sons; II. audiência (1. entrevista com uma pessoa de alto grau) audiocasseta sub audiocassete audioconferentia sub audioconferência audiofrequentia sub audiofrequência audiometria sub audiometria audiometro sub Acúst. audiómetro audiophono sub audiofone audiovisual adj audiovisual audir v ouvir audita sub audição (acto de ouvir) audition sub audição (acto de ouvir) auditive adj auditivo/a audito sub ouvido (orgão de audição) auditor sub ouvinte auditori adj auditório/a auditorio sub 1. auditório; 2. audiência (assembleia de ouvintes) augmentabile adj aumentável augmentar v aumentar augmentar de precio aumentar de preço augmentation sub aumentação, aumento augmentative adj Gram. aumentativo augmentator sub aumentador augmento sub aumento; Gram. aumento augurabile adj augurável augural adj augural augurar v augurar auguration sub auguração augurato sub augurato auguratori adj auguratório auguratrice sub auguratriz augure sub (1. Hist.; 2. adivinho, prognosticador) augurio sub augúrio Augusta npr f Augusta auguste adj augusto/a, sumptuoso/a, majestoso/a (de nobre nascimento) augustee adj augusto/a (relacionado com o século 17 em França (o período de Corneille, Racine e Molière) ou o século 18 em Inglaterra (o período de Swift, Pope, e Johnson, influenciado por Dryden) augustinian adj Augustiniano/a augustinianismo sub Augustinianismo augustiniano sub Augustiniano Augustino npr m Agostinho Augusto¹ npr m Augusto (titulo dos imperadores romanos) augusto² sub agôsto aula sub aula aulic adj áulico aulicismo sub aulicismo au pair F au pair F aura sub aura aurar v dourar, doirar aurate adj dourado/a, doirado/a aure sub orelha auree adj dourado/a, doirado/a aurelia sub Bot. aurélia aure musical orelha musical aureola sub aureola, halo, diadema aureolar¹ adj aureolar aureolar² v aureolar aureolate adj aureolado/a au revoir F au revoir F auricula/aure de mure Bot. orelha de rato (Hieracium Pilosella L.) auricula/aure de urso Bot. orelha de urso (Primula aurícula) auricula sub aurícula, orelhinha (o pavilhão do ouvido; cada uma das cavidades superiores do coração; apêndice arredondado na base de algumas folhas; tufo de penas na cabeça de algumas aves) auricular adj auricular auriculate adj auriculado auriculifere adj auriculífero auriculiforme adj auriculiforme aurifere adj aurífero/a aurificar v aurificar aurification sub Dent. aurificação aurifice sub ourives auriforme adj auriforme auriga sub auriga auripigmento sub Quim. auripigmento aurista sub otologista (especialista do ouvido) auro sub Quim. ouro (Au) aurora sub aurora, alva, madrugada aurora boreal aurora boreal auroral adj auroral, auroreal aurorar v aurorar, aurorejar, aurorescer auscultar v auscultar auscultation sub auscultação auscultator sub ouvinte auspicar v auspicar, auspiciar auspice sub áuspice auspicio sub Hist. auspicio; augúrio; presságio tomado pelo número ou voo das aves. auspicios sub auspicios, augúrios auspiciose adj auspicioso auster adj austero/a, severo/a austeritate sub austeridade, severidade, disciplina Australasia sub Australásia australasian adj australasiano austral adj austral (do sul, meridional) Australia npr Austrália australian adj australiano/a australiano sub australiano australopitheco sub australopiteco Austria npr Áustria austriac adj austríaco/a austriaco sub austríaco austro sub austro, vento do sul austro-hungare adj austro-húngaro/a austro-hungaro sub austro-húngaro autarcha sub autarca autarchia sub autarquia, auto-suficiência autarchic adj autárquico aut ... aut ou ... ou aut conj ou authenticar v autenticar authentication sub autenticação authenticator sub autenticador authentic adj autentico/a authenticitate sub autenticidade authentificar v autentificar authentification sub autentificação autismo sub Patol. autismo autista sub Patol. autista autistic adj Patol. autista autoadhesive sub auto adesivo, autocolante autobiographia sub autobiografia autobiographic adj autobiográfico/a autobiographo sub autobiógrafo auto sub auto, carro autobomba sub autobomba autocar, autobus sub autocarro, ônibus autocephale adj sub autocéfalo autochthone adj autóctone, aborígene, indígena, nativo autochthonia sub autoctonia (estado de ser autóctone) autochthono sub autóctone, aborígene, indígena, nativo autoclave sub autoclave autocombustion sub autocombustão autoconscientia sub autoconsciência autocrate sub autocrata autocratia sub autocracia autocratic adj autocrático/a autocritica sub autocrítica autodafé P sub auto-da-fé autodefensa sub autodefesa autodetermination sub autodeterminação autodeterminismo sub autodeterminismo autodidacte adj autodidáctico/a autodidactica sub autodidáctica autodidactic adj autodidáctico/a autodidactismo sub autodidactismo autodidacto sub autodidacta (aquele que aprende sozinho) autodisciplina sub autodisciplina autodromo (-tó-) sub autódromo (pista de corrida de automóveis) auto-education sub auto-educação autofecundation sub autofecundação autofinanciamento sub autofinanciamento autofinanciar v autofinanciar autogame adj autógamo autogamia sub autogamia autogene adj autógeno autogenese (-esis) sub autogénese autogenetic adj autogenético autogestão sub autogestão autographar v autografar autographia sub autografia autographic adj autográfico/a autographo sub autógrafo autogyro sub autogiro auto-induction sub auto-indução auto-infection sub auto-infecção auto-inoculation sub auto-inoculação auto-intoxication sub auto-intoxicação autolyse (-ysis) sub autólise autolytic adj autolítico automate adj automático/a automaticamente adv automaticamente automatic adj automático/a automaticitate sub automatismo (estado de ser automático) automation sub automação automatisar v automatizar automatisation sub automatização automatismo sub automatismo automato sub autómato (figura que imita os movimentos de seres animados; maquinismo accionado por meios mecânicos; fig., pessoa que age sem a consciência dos seus actos, como que dirigida por outrem.) automedonte sub automedonte automobile¹ adj automóvel, que se move autonomamente automobile² sub automóvel, veículo, carro automobilisar v automobilizar automobilismo sub automobilismo automobilista sub automobilista automobilistic adj automobilístico automotor sub/adj automotor automotrice sub automotora autonome adj autónomo/a autonomia sub autonomia autonomismo sub autonomismo autonomista sub/adj autonomista autophagia sub autofagia autophago sub autófago autoplastia sub autoplastia autopsia sub Med. autopsia autopsiar v autopsiar autoptic adj autóptico autor sub autor (1. originador; 2. escritor) auto-regulator sub/adj auto-regulador autorisabile adj autorizável autorisar v autorizar autorisate adj autorizado/a autorisation sub autorização autorisator sub/adj autorizador autoritari adj autoritário/a autoritarismo sub autoritarismo autoritate sub autoridade autoscopia sub autoscopia autoscopio sub autoscópio autoservicio sub auto-serviço autosoma sub autossoma autostop A sub autostop A autostrata sub auto-estrada autosufficiente sub auto-suficiente autosufficientia sub auto-suficiência autosuggestionar se v auto-sugestionar-se autosuggestion sub auto-sugestão autotherapia sub autoterapia autotomia sub autotomia autotrophia sub autotrofia autovaccino sub autovacina autumnal adj outonal autumno sub outono auxanologia sub auxanologia auxese sub auxese auxiliante adj auxiliante auxiliar¹ adj auxiliar auxiliar² v auxiliar auxiliari adj auxiliário auxiliator sub auxiliador auxilio sub auxilio auxologia sub auxologia ava sub avó avalanche F sub avalanche F aval sub Com. avalia, estima avalisar v avaliar avalista sub Com. avaliador, estimador avantage sub vantagem avantagiar v avantajar avantagiate adj avantajado/a avantagiose adj vantajoso avantagiosemente adv vantajosamente avantal sub avental avante adv avante, antes (em fronte) avantiamento sub avançamento avantiar v avançar avantiata sub Mil. avançada (guarda ~: destacamento que precede uma coluna em marcha; linha ~: primeira linha de uma posição) avantiate adj avançado/a avar adj avaro/a, avarento/a avaria sub avaria avariar v avariar avariate adj avariado avaritia, avaricia sub avareza avaritiose, avariciose adj avaro/a, avarento/a avaritiosemente, avariciosemente adv avaramente avaro sub avaro, avarento ave¹ sub ave ave² sub avé (Avé Maria) ave del paradiso ave do paraíso Ave! L interj Ave! L avellana sub avelã avellaneto sub avelanal, aveleiral avellaniero sub avelaneira, avelãzeira Ave Maria L Ave Maria L avena sub aveia avenaceas sub pl avenáceas avenacee adj avenáceo aveneto sub avenal, aveal aventura sub aventura aventurar v aventurar aventurero sub aventureiro aventurina sub Min. aventurina aventurose adj aventuroso/a aventurosemente adv aventurosamente avenue F sub avenue F (avenida) avergoniar v envergonhar avergoniate adj envergonhado/a Averrois npr Averróis 1126-1198 Médico e filósofo hispano-árabe. averroismo sub Filos. averroísmo averroista sub/adj Filos. averroísta averse adj relutante aversion sub aversão, antipatia averter -vert-/-vers- v averter, desviar aves domestic aves domesticas aves migratores aves migratórias Avesta sub Relig. Avesta avestic adj Ling.,Relig. avéstico/a avestico sub Ling. avéstico avestruthio sub Zool. avestruz aviar v aviar aviario sub aviário aviarista sub aviarista aviation sub aviação aviator sub aviador aviatrice sub aviatriz avicinabile adj avizinhável avicinamento sub avizinhamento avicinar v aproximar avicinar se v avizinhar-se avicinate adj avizinhado/a avicola sub avícola avicula sub avícula avicular adj avicular aviculari adj aviculário avicule adj avícolo/a avicultor sub avicultor avicultura sub avicultura avide adj ávido/a avidemente adv avidamente aviditate sub avidez avinar v embriagar, embebedar avinar se v embriagar-se, embebedar-se avinate adj bêbedo, embriagado avion sub avião avionetta sub avioneta avisar v avisar avisate adj avisado aviso sub I. opinião; II. aviso (1. noticia; 2. conselho) avitaminosis sub avitaminose avivamento sub avivamento avivar v avivar, reavivar, vivificar avo sub avô avocatiero sub abacateiro avocato sub abacate avocetta sub Zool. avoceta avoirdupois A avoirdupois A avulsion sub avulsão avuncular adj avuncular (relativo aos tios) avunculo sub tio axe sub 1. axe; 2. eixe axial adj axial axilla sub 1. axila; 2. Bot. axil axillari adj axilar axillosis sub Patol. axilose axiologia sub Filos. axiologia axioma -ma/-mat- sub axioma axiomatica sub axiomática, axomática axiomatic adj axiomático/a axiometro sub Naut. axiómetro axis sub Anat. axis axungia sub axúngia axungiar v axungiar ayatollah Ar. sub Relig. ayatollah Ar. azalea sub Bot. azálea azimuthal adj Astron. azimutal azimuth sub Astron. azimute azoic adj azoico/a azolla sub Bot. azola Azores npr pl Açores azotar v azotar azotate adj azotado azotemia sub azotemia azotic adj azótico azoto sub azoto, azote azotose adj azotoso azoturia sub Patol. azotúria azteca sub/adj azteca azurar v azular azurato sub azulado azur adj azul, blau, (sangue azul) azuro sub azul (o azul do céu) azyme adj ázimo, (pão sem fermento) azymos, (festa del) Jud. Festa dos pães ázimos